Pump-kin
by Nostalgiah
Summary: Lucy accidentally summons two demons on Halloween. But instead of spreading hate and destruction, these demons spread love... a very "familial" kind of love. (oneshot)


**Warning!: Contains Incest**

There is also a ship that may disturb A LOT of people so if you are one of them, feel free to skip Act II.

Big thanks to my friend Mike who allowed me to use some of his work.

* * *

 **Act I**

The sounds of door bells ringing and children laughing could be heard all over Royal Woods as Halloween finally arrived.

And like every other holiday, the Louds always went overboard; from decorating their house to look like a haunted mansion to dressing up as scary characters so realistic that they would have the neighborhood kids screaming away.

But while almost all the Louds where out at night going trick-or-treating or pranking, Lucy Loud had other plans for this spooky night.

"I can't believe you're skipping out on Halloween this year," Lynn said as she found her hockey mask under her bed and placed it over her face, completing her costume. "The one day about gore and death, and dressing up as whatever you want without being called a freak and you want to spend it in our room reading some lame spell book your friend gave you?"

"I can't believe you're going as the same thing last year," Lucy said, paying no mind to Lynn as she skimmed through the book Haiku gave her.

"Hey, I gotta keep the tradition alive. Kids actually think there's some serial killer out on the streets that comes out every Halloween. And this year I'm going to the extreme!" Lynn told Lucy as she started up her prop chainsaw that Lisa modified.

"You're going to get yourself killed, Lynn."

"I'd like to see anyone try," Lynn replied, flashing her sister a pocket knife tucked in her pants. "And at least I'm being _normal_ , ya know? Dressing up and going outside... on _Halloween_."

"Normality is a lie created by those who are afraid to accept their flaws and differences," Lucy said in her usual monotone voice.

"Whatever you say, Duchess of Darkness. You know where to find me if you change your mind," Lynn said as she left their room to begin her night of terror around the town pranking people.

Now that Lucy was finally alone, she hopped off her bed and began to gather what she needed for the ritual she planned to perform. Years of dreaming to be a vampire and countless nights fantasizing about Edwin, her lover of the night, will finally come true as Lucy finally found the spell to summon her prince who rules the night.

She grabbed a small tube of some sort of white powder and started to pour it in the center of her room, drawing a circle with a pentagram in the middle. Next, Lucy lit five purple candles, placing them on each end of the pentagram. Closing the blinds to her window and locking her door, Lucy sat on the carpeted floor, facing the circle, and opened the book to the page to start the ritual.

Lucy started to read word for word from the book, speaking in Latin. As she came closer to the end, a breeze started to form in the room and Lucy's hair started rising. Her excitement soared, knowing that in just a few moments her fictional love interest will become a reality, and as Lucy finished saying the last word in the ritual, the wind vanished, blowing all the candles out and causing Lucy's hair to fall back down.

Lucy waited patiently, inspecting her surroundings to see if anything happened. But as Lucy continued to wait, everything was the same. Nothing… nothing had happened. She followed the instructions word for word and made sure to pronounce everything correctly… but Lucy guessed it was all for nothing.

"Sigh…"

Lucy stood up from the floor and tossed the book on her bed, sad that the spell was another fake. She figured she still had time to recover from this failure and decided to get into her costume and meet up with Lynn to get a few spooks in for the day. It was no Edwin or flying through the night sky with her new vampire powers but at least it was something to do on her favorite holiday.

Lucy let out another unsatisfied sigh as she headed toward her and Lynn's closet to grab her costume when she noticed her breath became visible in the suddenly cold room.

The steaming air from her partly opened mouth shimmered, then turned red. Instead of disappearing, the red mist floated over her bed, above the book, pooling into a rapidly expanding mass. The red cloud drifted over the bed to the middle of the room, hovering over the pentagram, and expanded until it was roughly the size of a person.

Lucy stopped what she was doing and stared in wonder. 'Did the spell actually work? Am I finally going to meet a real-life vampire?'

The air crackled and smelled as if someone had lit fireworks in the room. The cloud then exploded outward evaporating as it did and revealing a tall woman with red skin and black eyes devoid of pupils.

The woman was naked, her large red breasts sitting high and proud, her black nipples erect. Her supple body was hairless, and the puffy lips of her pussy and her swollen clit were slightly a deeper shade of red than her skin. The woman's long black hair cascaded down on her shoulders and back, except for the front where it was shaped into a pair of curved horns.

She looked down at Lucy and smiled, her perfect white teeth a sharp contrast to her red skin.

"Well aren't you a cute little thing," She purred in a smoky voice. Her hands, tipped with inch long black nails, caressed her thighs, pausing to stroke her pussy, before sliding across her flat hard stomach to rest on her breasts.

"Mmmm~, the flesh feels so good up here. Oh, how I miss it so," She sighed, her black nails toying with her equally dark nipples. She soon woke from her erotic trance when she remembered there was a guess standing in front of her.

"Oh! I'm sorry, how rude of me! I could get carried away at times. Where are my manners. I am _Familia_ and this is…-" Familia looked to her left to introduce her 'partner', but paused when she noticed he was nowhere in sight. "Just one moment please," She said kindly.

"Hey! Get your ass up little brother! We have important business to do."

"Relax. I've been waiting for you slowpoke," A smooth deep voice spoke behind her. She turned and smiled at the sight of her brother before he stepped beside her. "Hi, I'm _Amare_." He introduced himself, putting his hand out for a handshake.

But Lucy was too stunned to move an inch.

"D-did we break her?" Amare whispered to his sister, worried they may have scared a little girl to death.

"Hello? Earth to Lucy… You there?" Familia asked, waving her red hand in front of Lucy's bangs.

"Y-yeah, s-sorry about that… It's just that… you two are both naked," Lucy said, hypnotized by Amare's body. He was well over six feet, well-muscled and had a cock that would probably hurt a mortal woman. She wasn't scared just… surprised is all. And a bit excited. Lucy couldn't wait to tell Haiku about this.

"Haha… right. Forgot about that," Amare chuckled before closing his eyes and snapping his fingers, causing him to appear in clothes. He was wearing a pair of jeans, sneakers, and a Michigan Wolverines football hoodie.

"Seriously? You look ridiculous," Familia said, raising her pointed eyebrows. "We're not tourists."

"Fine," Amare grunted before snapping his fingers again. This time he had a plain black V-neck with jeans. "Better?"

"Much," She smiled. "Now… what about me?"

Familia closed her eyes to focus, leaving both her brother and Lucy standing there before the room went completely dark. When the lights turned back on, Familia was wearing an outfit that would be labeled 'sluty goth girl'. She had on a tight black t-shirt that showed off the fact that she had forgone a bra, a black miniskirt that showed off her long smooth, red legs, and combat boots.

"Oh, but you get to dress like that?" Her brother mocked, looking his sister up and down.

"I'm the big sister so _I_ can do whatever _I_ want!" She replied, sticking out her tongue. "Comfortable now, Lucy?"

"Yeah… I guess."

"Great! Now, is there anything you'd like to know about us before we start?" Familia asked.

Start? Lucy didn't know what she meant by that but Lucy wasn't going to throw away the opportunity to learn more about these two… demons? Whatever they were, Lucy thought maybe they could help her with other spells.

"H-how do you know my name?" Lucy asked.

"We know everyone's name. It's kind of the many perks we get being supernatural and stuff," Amare answered.

"Supernatural? So, you two aren't really alive then…? Cool."

"Oh, we are much alive, Lucy. It's just that… our time on Earth expired, you can say," Familia said, using air quotes on expired.

"Where are you from… on Earth that is?"

"Just a small little town in Massachusetts. It was a nice place to live… until the witch trials that is," Amare told her.

"Woah, you're from Salem, Massachusetts? So, you're witches then?" Lucy was bummed out that she summoned witches instead of vampires. But they could help her with other dark magic so it wasn't a total lost.

"Ha, No, no, we aren't witches," Familia chuckled, enjoying the Lucy's enthusiasm.

"Yeah, my sister's more of a bitch than a witch," Amare joked before getting punched in the shoulder by his sister.

Lucy was confused but now had a bit of hope yet, that maybe these two could be vampires after all. Demonic looking ones that is. But if they weren't killed during the Salem witch trials, damning them to hell, then what? Lucy started to think back, trying to remember any other dark incidents that happened in Salem. It didn't come to her until she realized a key word she was overlooking: _siblings_.

"Wait… you two are Emilia and Elijah Erickson. You were hung for your crimes nearly 400 years ago. Even your own parents found you guilty," Lucy said.

"Oh, I like this one! The girl knows her stuff," Familia said with a bright smile on her face. "But we don't see what we did as a crime."

"Is that why you were hung? Because you're both vampires?"

"Vampires?" They both said in unison, confused by Lucy's statement.

"Yes, vampires. The spell I used was to summon a vampire," Lucy said, showing Familia the page in the book. "Specifically, one called Edwin so I could become his queen," Lucy added, handing Amare a copy of her favorite TV show.

"The Vampires of Melancholia?" Amare read, staring at the DVD cover. "Holy shit. Wait till Edwin finds out that these humans actually made a show about him. Jeez, you kill a bunch of girls and suck their blood, and next thing you know you got a show."

"So, Edwin is real?" Lucy asked with a real smile on her face.

"Oh, yeah, he's real alright. But he looks nothing like this twink," Amare answered, pointing at the actor playing he vampire that looked like he belonged in some 'bad boy' pop-punk band.

"Well, Lucy, I'm impressed. I don't know how you got your hands on this but you got yourself a powerful book here. And if love was what you were seeking then you were in the right chapter… but, no vampires here. Just us two lovely creatures," Familia said as she put the spell book back on Lucy's bed.

"Then if I didn't spawn a vampire… What do you two do?"

The two demons looked at each other with a grin on both their faces before returning their gaze back to the little goth girl that summoned them.

"You're a smart girl, Lucy. I think you can figure it out."

Lucy carefully concentrated, trying to figure out what these two specialized in. Lucy was confident that they were both demons but she still didn't know why they were damned for eternity? What she read about them said they committed a crime but it never specified what exactly that crime was. Lucy then turned her sights on their aliases. The woman called her self _Familia_ which is Latin for _family_. And the man went by _Amare_ which was Latin for _love_. Put the two together and you get _family love_. But Lucy didn't get it. What was so wrong about loving your fam...-

"Y-you two deal with the forbidden act of… incest," Lucy announced, stunned, solving her question.

"The greatest love of them all," Amare said romantically as he pulled his sister close by her waist and kissed her black lips.

"W-well, I'm h-happy you two found a companion between one another, and sorry you were killed for it, but I won't be needing you anymore," Lucy told them. "I'm not looking for that kind of love."

"Are you sure?" Familia asked, kneeling down to be on the same level as Lucy. "Something tells me we're in the right place. That a certain goth girl has been hiding her feelings about a cute white hair boy who so happens to be her brother."

Lucy began to blush from the reveal of her darkest secret. She never told anyone about her forbidden crush, not even a hint. Lucy knew she couldn't deny it if these two already knew.

"I-I-I…"

"It's perfectly fine, Lucy. There's nothing to be ashamed of. Who wouldn't fall for someone that has always been there for you, would never hurt you, and will love you till eternity? Society may deem it immoral, that it's a _sin_ , but they are fools, Lucy. Who are they to say who we can love and be happy with?" Amare stated, reassuring Lucy.

"It doesn't have to be just a fantasy, Lucy. We can make this a reality. We both know you want this… and he wants it too. All you have to do is say the word and my brother and I can make it happen," Familia said, pushing her bangs out of her face so she could see her crystal clear blue eyes.

"L-Lincoln has feelings for me too?" Lucy asked, surprised by the news.

"He does, more than you know. He's just afraid to make the final move. You're his little sister. He cares deeply about you, and wants to be the protective brother. He's scared that if he takes the next step that it could possibly hurt you, that your relationship will be ruined," Familia told her.

"So, you two will enter our bodies and control us in the act? I don't want that. I may have a fascination in the dark arts but I also like… romance. I always dreamed it would come naturally between us."

"So sweet," Familia said, admiring the young girl's feelings. "But we don't take over your bodies. The two of you will have complete knowledge and control of everything you do. We just go inside his mind and discard that small nagging part to give him that final push."

"What do you say, Lucy…? Are you ready to have what your heart desires?" Amare asked.

Lucy was tempted to accept the offer. Growing up, she always felt a strong connection with Lincoln, and knew she wanted to be something more than brother and sister. But did she really want to get to that point like this? With magic? It felt like cheating. But then Lucy had a forbidden thought.

"It is tempting… and I do love Lincoln with all my soul, if I have one. But I was wondering if you can… show me an example?"

"An example… hmmm," Familia said, thinking about Lucy's request. "I have to admit, Lucy… I am taken back. We were never asked to give an example of our powers before."

The demonic siblings looked at each other again, questioning if they should. They did have an idea on what they could do. Afterall, they did sense it the moment they arrived in Lucy's room.

"I guess we can show you an example," Amare said.

"But… I have to ask. Do you love your brother?" Familia asked Lucy.

"Yes."

"And do you love your sisters?"

"Yes."

"Then if you knew Lincoln loves you, but had the same feelings about others… would you be jealous? Would you be willing to share your love for your brother with the sisters you care so much about?"

Lucy knew where this was going. She always wondered if any of her sisters shared the same feelings she had about Lincoln, and judging how these two red creatures wouldn't have brought up her sisters for nothing, Lucy had a feeling her suspicions were true.

"Although I may feel a bit jealous in the beginning… I know Lincoln wouldn't pick a favorite. He's always been there for me when I needed him most so… Yes… I would be willing to share Lincoln with my sisters."

"Then get ready to see what can soon be yours, Lucy," Amare said with a smile. "Hide in the vent above Lincoln's bed and wait a few seconds. You will then witness how perfect our love can be."

. . .

"Lincoln!" Lori yelled from the other side of his door as she pounded on it. "Open the door you little shit. I know you have my laptop!"

"Mom said I could use it because Lisa blew mine up, remember?" Lincoln called out while closing out of the porn site he'd been surfing.

"Why do you even need it. It's Halloween! Shouldn't you be out getting candy or something with your dork of a friend Clyde!"

"His dads won't let him trick-or-treat this year. They're too paranoid about the 'serial killer' running around town that's obviously Lynn!" He shouted, scanning the browser history to get rid of the videos he'd been watching.

Lincoln stopped when he saw one called "Big Sis Makes It Better." Had he watched that one? It sounded familiar. Maybe he watched it last night when he was supposed to be working on his history project. He was tempted to click on it. After all, he did like those kinds of videos. Odd considering that he saw his oldest sister as a complete bitch… Well most of the time. Sometimes he did think she was kind of hot. But then Lori would go back to yelling at him for some stupid reason, he would go back to thinking she was a bitch.

"That's it, I'm not waiting anymore!" Lori announced as she barged into Lincoln's room.

"Jesus, Lori!" Lincoln shouted, spinning in his chair he used for gaming. "What the hell, I'm not dressed!" Lincoln was sitting at his desk in just his victory undies, and there wasn't anything near him to grab and cover himself. Except for Bun-Bun. But that would just make things even more embarrassing, Lincoln thought.

"Oh, gross, Lincoln!" Lori said, scrunching up her face. "That's disgusting. Why can't you be a normal kid and wear pants and a shirt around the house? What if mom came in?"

"Mom would knock," Lincoln answered, rolling his eyes. "What are you even doing home? Shouldn't _you_ be at some Halloween party with your high school friends, dressing up like a bunch of sluts?"

"Fucking asshole," Lori said angrily as she threw one of Lincoln's action figures at him. "I would be at Becky's costume party, but I'm grounded, _remember_?!"

"It's not my fault you got caught egging Mr. Huggins car."

"It was your idea, you little shit!"

"Alright already, I'm sorry. Jeez, it's not like it matters anymore. It looks like we're both stuck inside tonight," Lincoln said. He thought about getting up and grabbing his jeans from the pile of clothes near his bed, but seeing Lori was disgusted, Lincoln figured he would stay as he was, hoping it would get Lori out of his room faster.

"You don't get it, Lincoln! Gosh, you're such a loser!" Lori groaned, getting frustrated.

"What about you, skank!" Lincoln said as he pointed to his sister's chest. "Wear a damn bra, you pig."

Lori looked down at her blue tank top and noticed her nipples were visible through the flimsy material which caused her to blush, knowing her brother had called them out.

"Wear some damn pants perv!" Lori replied, pointing down at his crotch which, like her tits, was well defined in the tight red underwear. "No one wants to see that little thing."

"Of course it's little, it's hiding from you," Lincoln smirked. "I bet guys can only get it up when you're facing the other way."

"Funny, asshole," Lori retorted. "At least I get the real thing. All you get is your hand."

"Is that the real thing I hear humming real loud in your room at night?" Lincoln asked, laughing at the look on her face.

"You dick!" Lori said as she crossed her arms. "Why are you so mean to me now?"

"Why are you so bitchy more than usual?" Lincoln asked back.

"Because you're always talking behind my back, making fun of me," Lori stared down at him, her big blue eyes filling up.

"Oh, come on Lori. Don't give me those fake sad puppy eyes."

"… I'm not ugly," Lori said, her lower lip pushed out in a pout. "You always make ugly jokes or slut jokes like just now, saying guys would only… do me from behind."

"Yeah, well, maybe they can't tell the difference between your butt and your face," Lincoln joked and started to smile, but stopped when he saw Lori lower her head.

"T-that's not funny… I don't say you're ugly," Lori told him.

"Um, yeah you do. Tons of times."

"I'm only kidding… I think you're really cute."

"Ah-ha, see? And… Wait… what did you say?" Lincoln asked, looking confused. "D-did you just say I'm cute?"

"You are, Lincoln," Lori said, giving him an odd smile. "You're a good-looking guy, little brother… I know I say you're annoying at times and weird to my friends, but I always remind them that I still have the cutest brother in the world."

"Okay, what do you want?" Lincoln gave her a suspicious look. "Are you trying to get me to cover for you while you sneak out?"

"No, really," Lori went on. "You have that thick set of white hair and those intense blue eyes."

"Intense?" Lincoln didn't know what Lori was going on about, but she had to be setting him up for something.

"Yeah, like you know… bedroom eyes," Lori gave him a flirty little smile, the kind she used on the guys at her school. "Really sexy."

Even as Lincoln looked at Lori like she'd lost her mind, he wondered why the hell she had said that. Telling her brother he had bedroom eyes. Where had that come from?

"Come on, Linky," Lori stepped up close to him, so she was standing between his legs. "Do you really think your big sister's ugly?"

"W-well, no… not really," Lincoln stuttered.

"Do you think I'm cute?"

"I…" Lincoln stopped and blinked, staring at her as if he had just seen her in a new light.

Lori was an attractive girl, Lincoln thought. Her long blonde hair was down and mussed as if she'd been sleeping before she came in and her eye makeup was a bit smudged. Standing there bra less in a little tank top and a pair of short shorts reminded him of the expression, 'the freshly fucked look'. As if she'd just had a guy over and had to get out of bed.

Freshly fucked? Lincoln frowned, he loved that expression, and look, but to see Lori like that? His eyes continued to wander up and down his sister's body and he noticed she was watching him with a sexy little smile on her face.

Sexy? Yeah it was, she was looking at him the way she used to look at Bobby.

Lori's shorts showed those legs off well, but did even better things for that hot big ass of hers. Lincoln had to admit Lori did have a fine ass and legs. Her boobs were pretty damn hot too. Not too big, and not small at all, but perfect. And right now, her nipples, her very hard nipples, were poking through her shirt.

Lori was standing between his legs and a sudden vision of her lifting her shirt up for him leapt into his mind. Followed by him fondling them, sucking on them. His bitchy sister's tits. His bitchy sister, sinking to her knees, taking his cock out and…

Lincoln was hard, his cock warm and pulsing, strained against the tight underwear.

"Y-you're pretty damn sexy, Lori," Lincoln whispered, surprised by his own words. Not as surprised at the raging hard on between his legs however. Or the image of pulling Lori's shorts down and burying his face between her smooth, supple thighs.

"You really think so?" Lori said sweetly, giving him a huge smile.

"Heck yeah," Lincoln returned the smile. "Look at you, you're beautiful. You have those long gorgeous legs and," Unable to stop himself, Lincoln licked his lips, "… Your tits look amazing."

"Hmm~," Lori purred, her hands cupping her breasts through her shirt. "You like your sister's tits, Linky?"

"They're perfect… like the rest of you." Lincoln wasn't kidding. God his big sister was fine. As fine as any of those 'sisters' in the movies he'd jerked off to.

"Is that why your cock is big and hard?" Lori teased as she pointed to Lincoln's crotch and a shiver went through him.

'Did it suddenly get cold in here?' Lincoln asked himself. He swore it was warm in his room a minute ago, but all of a sudden it felt a bit chilly. He guessed it could have been a slight breeze slipping through his window, or just a reaction from Lori's blunt question, but that soon left his mind when he saw Lori's soft pink tongue slide across her full sensual lips. Lincoln bet those lips were soft and yearned to kiss them. Them and the soft wet lips of her pussy.

"Y-yes," He told her. "You get me hard, Lori. So hard I jerk off to you sometimes." _Whoa! I wasn't supposed to tell her I'd done that! Where had that come from?!_

"Your cocks not the only thing that's hard." Lori placed her hands on her brother's arms and squeezed. "My little brother's not so little anymore are you?" She sucked her lower lip. "You almost got yourself a pretty hot body yourself, Lincoln."

"T-thanks… Lynn's b-been showing me a few workouts. But my body isn't as hot as yours, Lori." Lincoln was beginning to sweat and was rubbing his finger tips together, imagining her nipples between them. They were so close! And Lori smirked, catching her brother gawking at her boobs.

"Wanna see them?" Lori asked, lifting her shirt high enough for Lincoln to see just the sweet curve of the lower part of her breasts.

"Oh yeah."

"Ask nice!" She laughed, causing Lincoln to smile. He really did love Lori's laugh… and her.

"Please." Lincoln gave a poor imitation of her pout, causing her to laugh again. "Please big sis. Please let your little brother see your pretty tits?"

"Seeing you asked so nicely." Lori pulled her shirt up, exposing her breasts.

Lori then cried out in surprised pleasure when, before her shirt was even all the way over her tits, Lincoln's mouth was on her right nipple. With a moan she stripped off the shirt, tossing it to the side.

Grabbing her brother's hair, Lori shoved his face hard into her tit, arching her back to feed her nipple to him. Lincoln switched to her other nipple, this time teasing his tongue around it first, before sucking it into his mouth.

"Yeah, suck your big sister's tits!" She groaned. "You think about them all the time, don't you?"

"Hmm-mm" Lincoln nodded as he switched back to her other nipple, while fondling both breasts. "Not just your tits either, Lori."

Letting her tits go, Lincoln continued tonguing her nipple while unsnapping her shorts. Lori giggled and wiggled her hips, helping him push the tight shorts down her thighs. Lincoln let them go and Lori gave a sexy shimmy, causing the shorts to fall to the floor at her bare feet.

His hands slipped around her and she squealed when he grabbed her ass and squeezed hard. Lincoln's mouth left her breasts and kissed her soft stomach.

"God, you're so sexy, Lori~."

His fingers hooked into her blue thong, but before Lincoln could pull it down, Lori pushed him back into his chair.

"No fair, you're having all the fun." Dropping to her knees between his legs, she grabbed his underwear and tugged on them. "Let me show you what a great big sister I am."

Lincoln lifted his hips, allowing Lori to pull them down and watch as his long thick cock sprang free.

"Fuck, look at this cock!" Lori said as she grabbed it, and squeezed, causing him to whimper. "Is this all for your big sister~?"

"All of it, whenever you want it," Lincoln said. He moaned when she swirled her pink tongue around the head of his cock, then gasped when she took him deep into her mouth.

"Mmmm~!" Lori moaned as she worked her lips down Lincoln's shaft.

She managed to take him all the way down her and her pussy gushed at the feeling of having her mouth stuffed with her little brother's cock. Lincoln reached down and cupped her tits, stroking her aching nipples with his thumbs. As a reward, Lori bobbed her head rapidly.

"Goddamn, sis," Lincoln moaned. "You look good sucking my cock."

Lincoln loved the way Lori's big blue eyes stared at him from between his legs, but not as much as he loved the sight of his cock sliding in and out of his sister's mouth. Damn, this was even hotter than they made it look in those incest videos he whacked off to.

Lori was moaning and whimpering as she sucked him and letting her tits go, Lincoln put his hands in her long blonde hair and pushed on her head, guiding her sweet mouth up and down his glistening shaft. Her eyes rolled back and her hips were working in circles as blowing her brother had her so excited she was squirming. Why the hell hadn't they done this before? Lori took Lincoln deep in her mouth and shook her head, causing him to moan, and cupped his heavy balls.

Lincoln's hips moved, and she stopped moving her head, letting her brother fuck her mouth. He worked his cock between her lips several times, then surprised her by grabbing her arms and pulling her away from his big beautiful cock.

"My turn," Lincoln grinned, standing and tugging her up to her feet.

Lincoln swept his arm across one side of his dresser sending comic books and action figures flying to the floor. Putting his arms around Lori, he grabbed her ass again and tried to lift her up to place her on his desk.

Lori laughed, seeing how cute her brother looked struggling to lift her up, and helped him out by lifting herself on his dresser. She let out another laugh, but it turned into a long moan when Lincoln lowered his head, pulled her thong to the side and buried his face in his sister's smooth pink pussy.

"Oh, that feels good!" Lori cried out when he plunged his tongue inside her.

Lincoln groaned at the scent and taste of his sister's pussy. Her hot, wet flesh was pressed against his face and his mouth filled with her sticky juices as he slurped on her hot little box. He ran his tongue up through her wet lips, and she moaned when his tongue encountered her swollen clit.

"That's it, little brother~," Lori purred, her hands going to her tits, to tease her nipples. "Lick my pussy! Make your big sister cum for you!"

Lincoln sucked Lori's clit into his mouth at the same time he slipped two fingers into her, and Lori moaned her approval. Damn she was wet, and tight, Lincoln thought while thrusting his fingers in and out of Lori's pink slit.

Lori put her feet on Lincoln's shoulders and rocked her hips into his flickering tongue, working her clit against it.

"Yes, oh, yes~," She moaned, her fingernails digging into Lincoln's scalp. "Keep licking, baby, please keep licking!"

 _Baby?_ Lincoln thought. That sent a thrill through him, licking faster while thrusting his fingers harder, Lincoln strived to make his sister come for him.

"Right there!" Lori squirmed, rubbing her pussy in his face. "Right there Lincoln, just a little more!"

Her toes curled into his shoulders and her pussy tightening around her fingers, Lori threw her head back and squealed as she came in her brother's face. Lincoln moaned as his sister bucked her hips, grinding her pussy in his face and her pussy contracted around his plunging fingers.

Lincoln looked up to see Lori was tugging hard on her nipples, stretching the pink skin. Her eyes were closed, her lips parted and her face flushed from passion. Damn his sister was beautiful! Why had he always made fun of her so much? Well one thing was for sure, he never would again!

"Damn," Lori sighed as the last waves of her intense orgasm flowed through her. "I knew you'd be good with that tongue of yours little- OH FUCK!"

Lincoln had stood up and keeping her thong to the side plunged his cock into his sister's still quivering flesh. They both cried out when his sizable cock was engulfed by Lori's hot, tight and forbidden pussy.

"Oh, God, Lincoln!" Lori groaned when he pumped his hips, fucking her with long hard strokes. Damn she was tight! "I can't believe you're fucking me!"

"I can't believe I waited this long," Lincoln responded while watching his cock slide in and out of her pink slit. "I've wanted this so bad, Lori!"

"Ohhh~, me too!" Lori leaned back against the dresser mirror and wrapping her arms around her thighs, pulled her legs back to her chest so Lincoln could fuck her even harder.

Lincoln leaned closer, pressing Lori's feet against his shoulders and causing her ass to lift further off the desk.

"Oh, oh, oh~!" Lori yelped each time Lincoln slammed into her. "That's it, little brother, fuck me! Fuck your naughty big sister!"

"My sexy big sister," Lincoln corrected her, then smiled. "My beautiful big sister." He lowered his head and kissed her.

Lori returned the kiss as best she could while squealing and yelping from his hard thrusts. Their lips parted and their tongues waged war as her brother nailed her on his dresser, her back against the wall like she was some slut he'd brought home from school.

Lori couldn't believe Lincoln was fucking her! All those nasty brother-sister porn videos she'd watched, all the wet dreams she'd had about him and all the times she had listened at his door when he masturbated.

Lori would listen to his moans as he pretended to fuck a girl, and now it was her who was getting fucked by his big cock. The one she knew she shouldn't want, but had lusted after for months!

Lincoln grabbed Lori's tits, squeezing them and playing with her nipples as he hammered away on her amazing pussy. Lori moaned and sought out his lips, catching them in a deep hard kiss.

Feeling her lips against his while her other lips wrapped around his cock, and playing with her breasts, Lincoln was convinced this was a dream. Just one of the hundreds he'd been having of Lori for the last two years, ever since he'd spied on her blowing, then riding her ex-boyfriend, Bobby.

She'd been so sexy, so sensual, so fucking hot! Seeing his big sister as a woman, a smoking hot, insatiable little wildcat had stroked the fires of his imagination, installing in him the taboo desire to be the lucky man she gave herself to and now he was!

"Wait!" Lori said, pushing her hands against Lincoln's chest.

"W-what's wrong? Y-you don't like it?" Lincoln asked. The thought of his sister might not be enjoying this sent a sinking feeling through his stomach.

"I love it!" Lori smiled and gave Lincoln a quick kiss. "But I want to love it my favorite way!"

Lori slid off the dresser and with a giggle grabbed Lincoln's cock. Tugging on it, Lori led Lincoln away from the dresser to his bed. Letting his hard, wet cock go, Lori peeled her thong off, crawled onto the bed and lowered her head on the pillow, pushing her ass in the air.

"Come get it, little brother. Come fuck your big sister the way you know you want to~."

Lincoln couldn't get on the bed fast enough, his eyes focused on not only his sister's perfectly shaped ass, but her glistening pink pussy framed between her thighs. Grabbing her hips he entered her in one long thrust and they both cried out when he resumed fucking her harder than he did just seconds ago.

Lori looked incredible like this, Lincoln told himself. Her sweet ass in the air, her long hair fanned across her smooth back and she was looking over her shoulder at him, her blue eyes wide and glazed over with lust.

"Fuck me!" Lori moaned. "Fuck me harder, Lincoln! Fuck me the way I've dreamed of you fucking me!"

"You dreamed of me?" Lincoln said between his gasps for air as he hammered away at her.

"Yes!" Lori told him. "All the time! I've gotten off to you so many times! Just laying in my bed, playing with my pussy and wishing you were there, licking it, sucking it, fucking it!"

"I've dreamed of you blowing me and riding me," Lincoln replied, his hands running over her back, her sides, her ass, reveling in touching his sister's naked body.

"Well, we're not dreaming now!" Lori laughed. "We'll never have to dream about it again because Lincoln, your big sister is going to be taking real good care of her little brother from now on!"

"And I'm going to make sure my cock is the last cock my beautiful sister ever wants!"

Lincoln emphasized his statement by squeezing her hips hard and tearing into her, hammering her so hard his balls were slapping against her pussy and the room was filled with the sound of their flesh slamming together.

Lori's mouth was open and she was moaning continuously as her brother fucked her like she had never been fucked before. She had never let a guy fuck her this hard, but her brother could have anything he wanted from her. Today and every day from now on.

"Oh, oh shit," Lincoln groaned as his balls tightened and his cock twitched inside her.

"Cum for me!" Lori egged him on. "Come on, baby, cum for your big sister~." She moaned when Lincoln fucked her even faster. "Give it to me, Lincoln!"

Lincoln cried out as his cock exploded and Lori squealed as long hot spurts of cum sprayed deep inside her. Lincoln continued to fuck her, each hard thrust ending in another warm squirt of his cum.

"Oh that feels sooo good~," Lori purred as her younger brother continued to paint the inside of her pussy.

Lincoln gave her several harder thrusts, his balls emptying the last of their contents into his big sister. He paused, his cock buried balls deep inside her, then whimpered when she contracted around him and milked a few more drops from his spent cock.

"Aw, that was a cute little noise!" Lori laughed as she eased Lincoln's cock from her and rolled over on her back.

"You making fun of me?" Lincoln asked, but with a smile on his face.

"Not at all, little brother. It's adorable and I want you to keep making it," Lori said. She stretched her arms over her head, arching her back and pushing her tits out.

Lincoln's eyes roamed hungrily over his sister's incredible body thinking how beautiful Lori was. He was going to fuck her until his balls ached.

"Come here, Lincoln." Lori put her arms out and he happily sank into her embrace.

"I love you my pain in the ass little brother," Lori joked as she kissed his neck and ran her hands over his back.

"Love you too, bitchy big sis," Lincoln joked back while slipping his arms beneath hers and holding her tightly. Damn she felt good and not just because they were naked, but holding his sister just felt so… right.

They laid there in a comfortable silence, then with a contented sigh, Lincoln rolled over on his back and Lori turned onto her side, snuggling up to him. Draping her long leg over his and putting her arm across his waist, she sighed, "This feels so nice."

Lori rested her head on Lincoln's shoulder and slipping his arm around her, he pulled her even closer. "Wow, I'm tired, and it's only six."

"Heh, me too," Lori yawned in his ear. "Guess great sex will do that." She kissed his cheek. "I'm glad we can rest together like this. I like being close to you."

"Me too, Lori… We're going to have to be careful when around the others."

"Y-you really want me after this?"

"Of course I want you, Lori," Lincoln told her. He was surprised to feel his throat tightening with emotion. "I love you, Lori."

"I love you too, Lincoln," Lori replied, her eyes filling up. It felt so good to be this loved!

"We should probably take a quick nap before the others get back. We might scare them too much if they found us like this."

"Good idea," Lori said as her eyes were closing as she spoke. Wow, was she exhausted.

So was Lincoln it seemed as his reply to her last words was a long deep sigh followed by the slow steady breathing of sleep. With a smile, Lori squirmed closer to Lincoln, her breasts pressing pleasantly into her brother's body and with a contented purr, she fell into blissful oblivion.

. . .

Up in the vents, Lucy watched Lincoln and Lori sleep peacefully, shocked by the conclusion of her siblings' erotic love making. She was stunned at what she had just witnessed, but she had to admit it did turn her on.

Lucy then focused on Lori and Lincoln's breath when she noticed it appeared red as it slithered out of their parted lips. It didn't take long for those two demons to appear through the vents like a couple of ghosts.

"Enjoyed the show~?" Familia asked, only her head peeking through the wall.

"Yes… I must say that was very… wow," Lucy admitted.

"Wow indeed," Amare smirked.

"So, Lincoln and Lori had feelings for each other? That's why you were able to do… that?"

"Yes, we can only help those who _both_ share the taboo feelings for one another. It won't work if only one party member has those feelings," Familia explained to her. "And like you said, Lucy, he loves you just the same way as he did for Lori. Don't think he doesn't."

"But you won't have to think about that. Just give us your approval and we can get this fuck fest on the way," Amare said, eager to grant Lucy her forbidden dream.

Lucy thought it over again in her head. At this point she was fully on board, but looking down at her siblings resting together started to change her plans. She did want to confess her undying love to Lincoln, and take that final step to complete their 'bond'. But literally seconds after having sex with their oldest sister? She didn't think so. Lucy wanted to make sure the moment was right. And seeing Lori and Lincoln asleep together was a bit romantic. She didn't want to ruin there moment. Besides, Lucy wasn't in that much of a rush.

"Thank you for the offer, you two… but I think I'll wait awhile before I make my strike. And I now know how to summon you so I can call you whenever I want."

"True, but there is one slight condition when summoning us. The spell will only work on holidays," Familia informed her, feeling sad to break the news.

"Oh…" Lucy said, lowering her head in defeat. "Well… Thanksgiving isn't that far away."

"There you go! And what better way to give thanks to your brother then by fucking him!" Amare said, offering Lucy a high five as his hand came through the vent.

His sister shook her head with a smirk, seeing her brother was still a goof. "Sorry about him. He can be very blunt at times."

"It's fine," Lucy said as she gave the demon an unenthusiastic high five. But she didn't have to show her excitement. He could feel it coursing through her.

"Well Lucy, it looks like our time together is coming to an end. We still have two more lucky 'participants' to help before we return to our infernal kingdom," The female demon said. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Lucy. You are a beautiful girl, and performance of dark magic is improving greatly. I can't wait to receive the call to help you out confess your love."

"Thanks for giving me the courage to go through with it," Lucy said.

"See ya soon, Lucy," Amare winked before him and his sister vanished.

Familia and Amare were sitting on the roof of the Loud house as they watched all the humans walking around in their costumes with their bags full of candy. Such a strange yet adorable holiday they thought.

"It feels good knowing we bestowed the gift of our love on others," Familia said, hugging her brother's arm, enjoying the sensation of his flesh. "Those two were really easy to convince."

"I know, right?" Amare agreed. "The two of them watching incest porn, spying on each other, getting off to each other. They would have sooner or later, but we just gave them a great start."

"And now for our next mission," Familia said as she got to her feet. "And this one's very close by."

* * *

 **Act II**

"Hey, dad!" Lola called from the kitchen. "I need to talk to you."

"In the living room," Lynn Sr. said, looking up from the newspaper he'd been reading in the recliner.

As soon as Lola came walking in, Lynn Sr.'s stomach tightened. ' _Oh God, what the hell was she wearing?'_ He asked himself.

"Daddy, mom said I can't wear this to go out again! I pleaded and she said if you said it was ok then I can go."

"Um… well…" Lynn Sr. took a deep breath, trying t get a grip of himself. He had to remind himself that this was his daughter.

Lola was standing before him in what looked like an overly sexualized version of Princess Jasmine. Her top was skin tight that left her stomach and back completely exposed. The skirt she had on was painfully short, and painful was the right word, because it hurt him to know the sight of her surprisingly bubble butt was causing his cock to swell beneath the paper he had folded in his lap.

The top also had some sort of fishnet that ran down her arms, connecting to a ring on each hand. Lynn Sr. was now fighting back the visual of those hands wrapped around his cock.

The image wouldn't be denied and went further. Lola sinking down to her knees, looking up at him. Those huge eyes would be staring up at him and her lower lip pushed out, trembling over the purple head of his cock as she asked, "Daddy, can I? Daddy can I please…"

"Go trick-or-treating like this?" Lola begged, snapping Lynn Sr. back to reality.

"I don't know, princess, that's showing an awful lot."

"That's why I wore this. Because you always call me princess!" Lola laughed.

Oh, if she only knew what else I called her, he thought. Things like his bad little girl, his naughty little girl, his sexy slut of a daughter, a cock tease. No, she wasn't teasing. Descent fathers didn't look at their daughters this way.

"I'm glad that you like that, pumpkin… But it is a lot, or I should say a little." Lynn Sr. looked at her and before his conscious could stop him, he said, "Turn around for me?"

"Ok!" Lola happily turned around showing her dad just how short the skirt was. If she bent over, anyone behind her would be getting a pretty good look at what Lynn Sr. shouldn't want to look at.

What was wrong with him? He asked himself. He could blame his boring sex life, but that would be a typical excuse. Plenty of guys with grown kids and worked a bunch of crazy hours didn't get laid much and they would never lust after their own child. No, it was more, just something about Lola, so sweet, so sexy. She always said she was daddy's little girl and oh, how he wanted to take that further.

"So, what do you think?" Lola asked.

"A bit grown up for you, honey," Lynn Sr. told her. "A woman would wear that."

"I am a woman! A beautiful lady." Lola stamped her foot and the pout appeared.

"Ok, you're a young woman, but honey, that does show more than it should."

"My bikini shows a lot more and you let me go to the beach," Lola stated.

Yes, the bikini. Those two pieces of pink material that barely covered both her chest and her ass. That bikini had caused more taboo fantasies about her than anything else Lola had worn. Especially when she was in the pool and her hair was wet.

"Guess you have a point. But who's going with you and where? Because your mom is right, you're not going to be running all around Royal Woods like that."

"It'll be just around the block, dad," Lola laughed as she came over to him and hopped on his lap. "And Lana, my friend, and her parents will be with us. Nothing will happen."

"Well…" Please don't let her feel how hard you are, Lynn Sr. prayed.

"Please, daddy?" Lola kissed his cheek and he longed to turn his head and feel those soft lips on his. "Please? I'll be home by nine, promise!"

"Fine," Lynn Sr. said simply to get Lola off of him. "You can go, but if you arrive back home after nine, you're grounded."

"Thanks, daddy!" Lola kissed him again. "Your playful princess loves you!"

His playful… oh, this girl was killing him.

Lola mercifully hopped off his lap and left the room with her father's eyes on her bare back and the sweet sway of her ass the entire time.

Lynn Sr. rubbed at his eyes and had just picked up the paper when Rita stormed in. "I can't believe you let her go like that!"

He sighed and looked up at his wife. Lola would be in good footing if she took after her mother, who in her early 40's was still a damn attractive woman. Not that she made a lot use of it now-a-days, but she was milf material all the way. Made it more frustrating she rarely wanted to fool around.

"It's only around the block, honey. It'll be fine," Lynn reassured her.

"So, the neighbors can think we let our daughter dress like a whore." Rita said as she crossed her arms over her impressive breasts. "Why not let all of Royal Woods know we dress our girls like a bunch of street walkers?"

"She's not dressed like a whore, Rita. It's a little… risqué, but all the girls today dress like that once in a while. She modeled a two-piece swimsuit during one of her pageants for crying out loud."

"You proud of that?" She waved her hand at him disgustedly. "My fault, I should have never left it up to you. She gets everything she wants from her daddy." Rita sighed, "At least it is only around the block and she won't get herself in trouble."

"Speaking of trouble..." Lynn Sr. put the paper to the side, "All the kids are out doing their own thing, Lori is grounded, and Lincoln is stuck inside his room playing video games. How about you and I have our own little 'monster mash' in the bedroom~?"

"Really, Lynn… is that all you think about?" Rita said in an annoyed tone.

"Is it so bad I want you?"

"We had sex a few days ago," Rita said.

"A few days ago, and it was..." He stopped himself from saying it was boring missionary as usual.

"It was...?" Rita dared him, giving him an angry glare.

"The same. We're not old Rita, we should do more in bed, enjoy more like how we use to. Remember our night in the Caribbean?" Lynn Sr. asked romantically, reliving their moment of sensual and rough love making.

"I do, honey, and it was magical. But we have 11 kids now. I'm practically burnt out before you even mention the idea of sex," Rita told him, but saw her husband was still not satisfied. "If you want to enjoy tonight there's some hand lotion in the drawer over there." She gave him a nasty smirk, "Proof you enjoy porn and your hand more than me."

"Rita..."

"Sorry I'm too boring for you, Lynn. Maybe you can try a new position when you jerk off later." Rita left the living room, slamming the door to their bedroom behind her. Lynn Sr. sighed and sitting back in the chair stared down at the bulge in his pants. He was still hard from the five minutes he had been looking at Lola.

He looked over at the small desk next to him. Rita was right. Every night, after everyone went to bed he would put on some porn and use the lotion. The porn was his way of lying about what really turned him on. He always found a video that looked hot, but it always became Lola.

No matter what the scene was, what the girl looked like, she would become his daughter. Lola right there fucking and sucking in front of him; teasing her father, mocking his lust for her. He rubbed his aching cock through his pants, but the urge to get up and go to the end table left him.

He yawned and suddenly couldn't keep his eyes open. Lynn Sr. let his eyes close and settling back into the recliner let his mind drift to its favorite subject, his sexy daughter. She could see her now, entering the living room in that slutty costume and properly thanking him for letting her wear it, by leaving it on while she took care of her father.

"I don't blame you; she's a hot little thing," A deep voice said in front of him.

Lynn Sr.'s eyes sprang open and he gasped at the sight of a huge man in a black shirt sitting on the couch.

"Who the fuck are you?" Lynn Sr. demanded, but his voice sounded far away and when he tried to sit up, he found he had to struggle to do it, he felt drugged.

"Who do I look like?" Amare smiled and that's when Lynn Sr. looked closer and saw the guy had red skin. Great, some freak in a costume had somehow drugged him, then snuck in.

"You're asleep Lynn," The demon spoke calmly in that voice that was so deep, Lynn Sr. swore it was vibrating like a bass. "Well, not completely, but it's hard to explain. Let's just say you're in a state that lets you see and talk to me."

"I'm dreaming."

Amare sighed, dropping his head. "Okay, fine dreaming, have it your way."

"So, who are you?" Lynn Sr. demanded.

"Like I said, what do I look like?" Amare gave him a huge smile and standing, took a bow. "I'm a devil."

"The devil?" Lynn Sr. asked, trying to think through the thick fog his mind was entrenched in.

" _A_ devil. Not _the_ devil." Aamre then walked up to the chair and lifting Lynn's arm, shook his hand. "I'm Amare, it's nice to meet you, Lynn? Can I call you Lynn?"

"Uh, I guess." Amare's huge hand engulfed Lynn's and felt real. "What's this dream or whatever about?"

"Glad you asked!" Amare clapped him hard on the shoulder and it felt it as real as the handshake. "You're dreaming about me because what you were really dreaming about, drew me to you."

"You know my dreams?" Lynn Sr. asked nervously.

This was bizarre and he should be going for the gun in the drawer, but his body felt relaxed and he seemed to know this _Amare_ wasn't lying and he wasn't going to hurt him.

"I do and like I said, I don't blame you at all. Little Lola is one sweet little thing." He nodded. "A bit young for my taste, but if that's your thing…" Amare said, shrugging his shoulders. "Must be hard to want her like you do and be afraid to do anything about it."

"She's my daughter." Lynn Sr. replied, "I shouldn't do anything about it."

"Says who?" Amare rolled his eyes. "Oh, I know, God, the law, the natural order of things." He made a farting noise with his lips, "Boring!"

"Well if you're a devil and you're saying to do it that means it's a sin," Lynn Sr. pointed out.

"How can something that feels so right be so wrong?" Amare asked. "Listen Lynn, you see all those incest role-play pornos? That cartoon with all the incest art and fanfics!" He laughed, "Those things have done wonders for my business, got everyone thinking about their sister and shit."

"I don't think of my sister," Lynn told the demon.

"Because she's ugly," Amare shrugged. "But not little Lola. That little tart is a hottie! Her mom is too, but boy has she become a dud lately."

"I need to wake up," Lynn Sr. muttered.

"You will, Lynn, right after you hear my offer."

"Offer?"

"Let's cut to the chase, Lynn. My specialty is incest. I spread the message of keeping it in the family. See we believe people should love who they want to and if that someone is family, who cares? In fact, who loves you more than your family?"

Amare paced back and forth, his black eyes lighting up with passion as he continued.

"Think about it, Lynn, who could be better to your little girl than you? You can't trust some of these assholes out there, just using girls for pleasure then kicking them to the curb after they're done."

"I do love her, but I love my wife too," Lynn Sr. told him.

"Yeah, well there's different kinds of love." He told him. "And think how little Lola would want to please her daddy. The most important man in her life, the guy who denies her nothing and even lets her wear slutty outfits." Amare laughed, "But you're being a little selfish with that."

"So, what we do is we go around and find people like you. Your lust for your daughter brought me here and I am offering to help you."

"Help me do what?"

"Fuck your daughter of course. You want it and we're here to make it happen."

"Wait, whose we?" Lynn Sr. asked, confused.

"Oh, me and my sister of course."

"Sister?"

"Hiya!" A voice spoke next to him and he jerked around in the chair to see a red skinned woman with horns leaning near the front door. "I'm Familia!"

"Of course you are." Lynn Sr. gave her an awkward wave.

"Yup, that's my big sis." Amare said, "Hot isn't she?"

"I guess."

"I'm too old for him," Familia laughed.

"You're like 400 years old. You're too old for everybody," Amare laughed when she rolled her eyes at him.

"See, here's the deal Lynn. Your desire is obvious and you don't deny it. But you're buying into what the world has told you. It's wrong, she's my daughter, its sick, you're sick. You're never going to make a move on her because you're afraid she'd be upset, right?"

"Yes, I wouldn't want her to think I'm a pervert and be upset with me. I wouldn't want to lose her."

"How sweet!" Familial exclaimed. "I like you Lynn!" She looked him up and down, "And Lola wouldn't be losing out; you're a good-looking man. Not a lot of hair on top, but at least you stay in shape."

"Thanks, I guess."

"And see we might be devils, demons, whatever you want to think of us as, but we have rules. We only come to those who want it and we only nudge along those who want it."

"You're going to make me make a move on her?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Nope, you're ready to go, Lola needs the push." Amare gestured towards Familia. "So, you say the word and my sexy sister slips inside of little miss princess and urges her to come sit on daddy's lap."

"So, you'd possess mt daughter?"

"Not the way you're thinking of it," Familia assured him. "No green puke and spinning heads. I just encourage Lola to be extra good for her sexy daddy."

"But it wouldn't be her, it would be you and..."

"Lynn you're missing something here," Amare sighed. "What did I just say about forcing people?"

"You don't do it." Lynn Sr.'s eyes widened, "Wait, are you saying Lola wants to?"

"Gold star, Lynn!" Amare clapped his large hands.

"So, your sister," Lynn Sr. pointed to Familia. "Is going to just make her lose her inhibitions?"

"Head of the class, Lynn! And once the ice is broken, I think Lola isn't going to have use for any other guy but you."

Well, there was someone else, but something told Familia that Lynn wouldn't mind. After all, it's like the old saying goes, 'like father, like _son_.'

"Wait, why even come to me then?" Lynn Sr. asked, curious.

"We need your say. You have to admit you want us too," Amare said.

"Do I sign over my soul or something?"

Amare and Familia looked at each other and burst out laughing. "That shit is so Hollywood! No, Lynn the job tasked to us is to help people commit the sin of incest. So, you giving us permission lets us do that. We just want families to be happy in every way together and to piss off the good moral morons who think they make the rules."

"So, it is a sin."

"To them," Familia said. "So, we get a kick out of breaking their natural laws, but we also let people be happy with who they want to be."

"Now say the word Lynn." Amare stopped pacing and faced him. "Yay or nay, what's it going to be? Hand lotion or your little princess naked on your lap?"

"How do I know this will work?" Lynn Sr. asked, "What if your game is a trick? I approach her and she flips out?"

"You'll know because Lola is going to come to you and there will be no doubts what she wants so you'll see."

"It won't just be tonight, Lynn," Familia spoke as she playfully kicked her feet back and forth, now resting on top of the fireplace. "Like my brother said, once you two see what it's like, tonight can be every night."

"And I just say yes, that's it?"

"That's it! real easy Lynn, just like my sister."

"Good thing I was easy or you'd still be a virgin," Familia said with a smirk.

"Ouch," Amare winced. "Now times up, Lynn, this is a limited engagement and we have other people who'll jump at this chance. Going once."

"Going twice," Familial playfully announced, slipping off the fireplace and walked over to her brother, "Going..."

"Yes, do it please," Lynn Sr. told Familia. "Show my daughter she wants me!"

"As you wish." Familial bowed and Lynn Sr. flinched when she vanished into thin air.

"Here's the deal Lynn, your wife is going to feel powerful tired in an hour or so and go to bed. Meanwhile Lola is going to decide she'd done enough trick-or-treating and come home. She's then going to come see her daddy and... well you can let your imagination run."

"So, I just stay here?"

"Yup, in a few minutes you'll wake up completely. Now I don't like to give away surprises, but," Amare leaned over and whispered in Lynn's ear, "I wouldn't move. Lola's had a lot of naughty thoughts about daddy in his favorite chair."

. . .

Lynn Sr. sat up with a start and rubbing his eyes saw it was seven o'clock. He'd slept for over an hour.

"What a fucking weird dream," Lynn Sr. told himself. He stood up from the chair and stretched. He heard his bedroom door squeak open when he turned to see his wife about to head in.

"You going to read or work on your novel, honey?" He called to her.

"No, as bad as it sounds, I think I'm going to bed." Rita put her hand over her mouth to stifle a yawn. "Don't know why, but I swear I've never been this tired."

"Well hope you feel better in the morning," He told her, "Love you, dear."

"Love you too, Lynn. Try to stay up to make sure none of the girls get back after midnight."

"I will." Lynn Sr. watched Rita disappear in their room and close the door. His heart was racing. _"She'll be powerful tired"_. No, it was a coincidence. Between his desire for Lola and all the crappy horror movies he'd been watching leading up to Halloween had affected his dreams. He glanced at the TV in the room, then recalled the dream again. Daddy's favorite chair.

Lynn Sr. felt like an idiot, but what the hell? Lynn then went into the kitchen to splash some water on his face before heading back to the living room when he started to think about the strange dream he had.

The dream demon had said he was good looking and he considered himself fairly attractive. He stayed in shape by trying to run at least twice a week and one of his favorite activities, dancing. Overall, he and Rita were a pretty hot couple for their age, all the more frustrating they had such a crappy sex life.

Lynn Sr. grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and as he chugged it heard Lola's voice from outside the kitchen window. He peaked out and low and behold, there she was, walking alone down the sidewalk. She must have told Lana and her friend to continue without her.

"Oh my god," Lynn Sr. whispered. "Since when did Lola ever get tired of getting free candy?"

Lynn Sr. walked quickly through the house and back into the living room. He sat in the chair, his heart pounding. Could this be real? He heard the creak of the front door open, then Lola's footsteps along the floorboards.

He frowned when they passed behind him, now going up the stairs and a moment later her bedroom door closed. Lynn Sr. rolled his eyes. What an idiot, Lynn thought. Maybe she'd had some teenage drama with another girl and came home to sulk or cry or yap about it once the others came back.

He sat back in his recliner and looked over at the stack of paperbacks, on the coffee table in front of him. He'd read for a couple hours then head to bed for another thrilling night of nothing.

He'd just picked up a Stephen King novel, when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. Lola was standing behind him and his heart leapt.

"Daddy, can I talk to you?"

"Of course, princess," Lynn Sr. answered softly.

Lola slowly came around and approached him and he swore she was moving slow on purpose, giving him time to stare at her. With the exception of the jewelry and makeup, she was still in the costume and his eyes lingered up and down her body.

As Lola stepped up to the chair, standing directly between his legs, Lynn Sr. recalled his dream. Did Lola really lust over her father?

"Everything okay, Lola? You're home early."

"Everything's okay… for me anyway."

"For you?" Lynn Sr. asked, confused by Lola's statement.

"But not for you, daddy," Lola added.

"What do you mean?"

"I hear you and mom fighting at times."

Lola was so close her bare leg was against his and his eyes were dropping down to stare at her perfect lips. His cock swelled while staring at his little princess, and he had to admit this seemed to be going where he was told it would.

"We're fine, princess," He assured her, playing the part in case there was a weird twist awaiting him. "We're happy."

"You're not, at least not in every way," Lola told him.

"Lola, what are you talking about?"

"I hear what you fight about. You and mom fight about… sex. You always want it and she doesn't."

"Oh… well, it's not a big deal. And you shouldn't talk about that. It's grown up stuff."

"But it is," Lola nodded, her blonde hair fluttering about her face and her big blue eyes wide with concern. "It's important you're happy, daddy. You're a good man and you deserve everything you want."

"I appreciate that," Lynn Sr. said softly, looking down where she had placed her hand on his thigh.

"Last time I heard you guys fight it was because mom wouldn't," She gave him a sly smile, "Suck your cock."

"Lola!" He pretended to sound shock even as his cock jumped in his pants.

"She said she's too old for that, only young girls and sluts do that."

"Lola, you shouldn't be...oh, goddamn." Lynn Sr. whispered.

Lola had slowly sunk to her knees between his legs.

"I'm a young girl," Lola smiled up at him as her slender fingers fumbled with his jeans. "And I can be slutty for my daddy." Her words were punctuated by her undoing his snap and pulling his zipper down.

"L-Lola, what are you doing?" Lynn Sr. asked, fumbling with his words.

"I'm being my daddy's good girl by being his bad girl."

Lynn Sr. moaned when she slipped her hand into his underwear and her delicate fingers wrapped around his cock.

"Oh, daddy!" Lola said in delight, her blue eyes growing even wider, "You're hard for me!"

"Y-yes." Lynn Sr. took the plunge. He was going to go all the way. "You make me hard, princess, you always make me hard."

"Good, because you make me wet," Lola revealed. She sucked on her lower lip while grabbing the sides of his jeans and pulling down on them. "I want to take care of you, daddy. I want to do all the things mom won't."

Lynn Sr. lifted his hips allowing his daughter to tug his jeans and underwear down to his knees. His cock sprang free and Lola captured it in her hand, pumping it and licking her lips.

"Is it okay if I take care of you daddy?" Lola asked in her little girl voice.

"My little girl can have anything she wants," Lynn Sr. told her and had never meant those words more than he did right now.

"I want you," Lola smiled up at him. "Do you want me too, daddy? Do you want to make your princess purr?"

"Yes." He reached down between them and gently rubbed her small nipples. Her nipples were hard beneath the thin material and his cock twitched in her hand.

"Want to see them?" Lola asked with a sexy little smile.

"More than you can imagine," He told her, then watched, his cock throbbing in her hand as she pulled the strap down her left shoulder and tugged the top down with it, exposing her flat breast.

"God, that's beautiful," Lynn Sr. said.

"Glad you like it," Lola giggled as she tugged the other half of her top down, "What about this one?"

"Just as nice." He fondled her nipples, causing Lola to moan softly.

Lynn Sr. knew Lola still had a while till her breasts started to develop, but her tiny pink nipples were adorable. She breathed through her parted lips when he rolled her nipples between his fingers.

"You like them, Daddy? I hope so because they're all yours."

"I love them. And I love you, princess," Lynn Sr. replied.

"Hmm, I like that~," Lola smiled. "And I love this big cock~."

His response turned into a moan when his daughter slid the head of his cock between her soft lips. She held it there, sucking gently on just the tip and he groaned as he felt his precum being sucked into her mouth.

"Sticky!" She giggled around his cock, before pressing her lips around the side of his shaft and moving her head up and down.

Lynn Sr. moaned when she cupped his balls, tapping them with her finger nails while working his cock through her lips. She worked her mouth along the other side of his shaft and he continued to fondle her nipples as she teased his aching cock with her lips and tongue.

With Lola's eyes on his, Lola reached the tip and opened wide, taking him into her mouth.

"Oh, Lola," Lynn Sr. sighed as she bobbed her head.

Lynn Sr. let her right nipple go and running his hand through her long soft hair, held it to the side so he could watch what he had spent months dreaming about; his daughter sucking his cock. Lola was moaning around him and her hips were grinding in circles as she took him repeatedly into her hot wet mouth.

She bobbed her head faster, taking him deeper than before and he wrapped his hand tighter in her hair and pushed her head, gently guiding her along his cock. Lola's eyes met his and she winked before taking him all the way down until her lips wrapped around the base of his shaft.

"Oh, God," He moaned when she slid her tongue out across his balls.

He released her other nipples and ran his hand along her arm, the side of her cheek and down her back. Her skin was so soft, so smooth, so...young, and she was whimpering around his cock as if just sucking it was pleasing her.

"That feels so good, princess," Lynn Sr. told her. "You look so good down there."

She removed him from her mouth, "Thank you, daddy." She flicked her tongue across the tip of his cock, "I hope I get the same view."

"Oh, you will, honey," He told her. "How about you stand up and I'll..."

"Nope," She kissed his cock. "Not until I make you come." She pumped his cock in her soft hand. "You've gone without so long and I want to show you what a good girl I am." Lola smiled up at him, "Can I make you come? Please daddy? Can I?"

"Anything you want," Lynn Sr. said, then had to stifle a loud moan when she immediately took him deep into her mouth.

This time she bobbed her head rapidly and was taking him so deep so quickly she was making gagging sounds. She surprised him by releasing his cock to let a long thick trail of spit ooze down his shaft.

Lola pumped her fist, stroking his now sloppy wet cock, then spit directly on him and noisily slurped it up. Her hand was working his balls again and as Lynn Sr. watched his daughter give him the best blowjob he'd had in years.

Lola was driving her head down on his cock, choking herself with it to the point her eyes were watering, but she was moaning and whimpering as she did it.

Lynn Sr. was making noises of his own and to his chagrin felt his balls already tightening in Lola's hand.

"Hmm-mm!" Lola encouraged, sucking him even faster.

Lynn Sr. moaned and fought to hold back, trying to enjoy every moment he could in his daughter's surprisingly experienced mouth. Lola released his cock and started to play with her own nipples. She continued to suck him, using just her mouth and running her thumbs across her pink nipples and moaning as loudly as he was.

The sight of her playing with her tits while still downing his cock easily sent him over the edge and with a groan he let loose, filling his daughter's mouth with his cum. Lola squealed and opening her mouth wider, let his cum drool down his shaft then promptly sucked it back up.

Lynn Sr. let her hair go and squeezed the arms of the recliner, moaning as Lola sucked harder and faster, working hard to drain her father's balls of their creamy contents. His hips were moving, thrusting his cock harder into her mouth and she moaned even louder around him.

"Oh God," He moaned when he had nothing left and she was now sucking on just the sensitive tip.

"Did I do a good job?" Lola asked, then stuck her tongue out, showing the puddle of cum in the center of it before swallowing and showing off her now empty mouth.

"That was incredible," Lynn Sr. told her. "Lola, you're such a good girl."

She laughed and standing quickly stripped her shirt off. She cried out when Lynn Sr. leaned forward and eagerly sucked her left nipple into his mouth. He cupped the other, squeezing her nipples as he swirled his tongue around the other.

"All yours, daddy!" Lola moaned, her fingers running through his hair. "They're all yours!"

Her hands left his hair and he heard the distinct sound of a zipper. He lifted his head from her breast to see she was pushing her skirt down over her hips.

"Holy shit… " He said when she let the skirt drop to her feet.

Lola wasn't wearing underwear and was now standing there in front of him, naked except for the slippers on her feet. He licked his lips at the sight of Lola's smooth pink pussy.

Lola surprised him by pushing him back in the chair. She climbed up on top and put her knees on his thighs and sitting up on him guided his cock between her legs and impaling herself on him.

"Fuck!" Lynn Sr. called out, as his cock sank into his daughter's incredibly tight, wet pussy. "Lola, goddamn!"

"You're still hard and I want you daddy!" Lola moaned as she worked her hips sliding his cock in and out of her. "I always want you to be hard for me!"

Putting his hands on her hips he smiled at her. "I don't think that will be a problem."

"How do I look~?" Lola asked as she put her arms over her head taking her hair with it and posing for him as she slowly rode him. Even during sex, Lola had posed, hoping to hear the approval of her looks.

"You're beautiful," Lynn Sr. told her, as she lowered her hands and cupped her tiny tits for him.

He couldn't believe he was still hard! He'd just cum, but his cock was standing straight up inside his daughter's tight little cunt. Then again how couldn't he still be hard, look at her! He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, his mouth finding her nipple.

"You feel so good inside me, Daddy," Lola purred in his ear, then kissed him.

Her lips were incredibly soft and he loved the way she whimpered as he kissed her. He pulled her close to him, his arms around her, pinning her against him. Lola purred happily as they continued to kiss him and Lynn Sr. moaned as she continued to work her hips, teasing his cock, by moving front to back and side to side, but not moving up and down to actually fuck him.

Her nipples were pressing into his chest and her soft skin felt good against him. He couldn't believe this was really happening, he was fucking his daughter and she was...hot! Not just her appearance, but Lola didn't need to be shown anything that was for sure.

But as much as he was enjoying what she was doing, he needed to fuck her, to drive his aching cock in and out of her tight little box. He held her tighter and lifting his hips fucked her as hard as he could in this position.

Lola cried out, breaking their kiss, then rested her head on his shoulder, yelping into his ear each time he buried himself inside her.

"Oh, daddy!" Lola moaned. "I love how you're fucking me! I hope you want to fuck me all the time!"

"I promise I will," He told her and pushing forward, stood up, while still holding her against him. Lola laughed delightedly and bounced up and down on his cock as he stood there holding her. He turned around and lowering her to the chair grabbed her ankles, spread her legs open and tore into her.

"YES!" She squealed, "Oh, fuck me daddy! Fuck me!"

Lynn Sr. fucked her hard and fast, fucked her harder than he had fucked his wife in years and Lola loved every second of it. She was squealing and squirming beneath him and he watched, transfixed by the sight of his wet cock plundering his sweet daughter's tight little pussy.

Her pink clit was swollen and putting her legs together, he wrapped his arm around them, and continuing to fuck her, he pressed his thumb to her clit. Lola moaned her approval and Lynn Sr. rubbed her clit harder and faster.

He rested the heels of her slippers on his chest and ran his hand up and down her smooth legs. Christ this was hot! Rita was a woman with decades of sexual experience and his daughter was by far wilder than she was, Lynn Sr. told himself.

"Oh, right there, daddy!" Lola whimpered. "Keep doing that, don't stop, don't... Oh no!" She cried in frustration as Lynn Sr. not only stopped moving his thumb, but withdrew his cock from inside her.

"What's the matter daddy? You don't like... YES!"

Lola's disappointment, turned into a cry of delight, when Lynn Sr. sank to his knees and buried his face between his daughter's thighs.

"Oh, I've thought of this so many times!" Lola moaned, then proved it by lifting her legs and draping her legs on the recliner, leaving her legs wide open and her pussy exposed to her father.

Lynn Sr. inhaled deeply, reveling in the sweet scent of his daughter's pussy. He stuck his tongue inside her, getting a mouthful of her juices before swirling his tongue through her soft wet folds and up to her hard button.

Lola cried out when he sucked her clit into his mouth and slipped two fingers inside her.

"Oh, yes, lick my pussy daddy!" She moaned. "Make your princess come for you!"

Lynn Sr. thrust his fingers hard into her, harder than he thought he would, but he'd been fucking her damn hard and she loved it. Lola might be young, but she was making it clear her father could have anything he wanted from her.

He looked up to see she was playing with her nipples and staring down at him, her lips parted and her blonde hair framing her face, damn she looked good. Her pink finger nails teasing her nipples as she fondled her breasts inspired him to lick her clit faster.

His cock was still hard in anticipation of being back inside her and the way she was squirming and thrusting her hips in his face told him that wouldn't be much longer. He had always envisioned taking his time with her, but he wanted to hear her come so bad!

Besides she had already said it, she didn't just want him tonight, but any time they could. That dream had been real, whatever those things were, they had been right on. One thing was for sure, he would be getting along better with Rita because as far as he was concerned he would never bother her for sex again after this.

"Don't stop!" Lola cried, "Daddy, right there, oh you're going to make me cum for you!"

Her words turned into a long loud squeal that had him hoping Rita's sleep was as deep as Amare said it would be. He hoped Amare also put some sleeping spell on Lori and Lincoln as well because Lola's cries could be heard all throughout the house. Lola's pussy contracted around his fingers and she surprised him again, this time by lifting her legs and clamping them around his head.

She bucked her hips, grinding her hot flesh into his face and he loved every minute of it. She yelped and squealed, writhing beneath his tongue as he continued to please her. Each time she moaned, his cock twitched and it thrilled him to know how much he was pleasing his little girl, his perfect little princess who had already been so good to him tonight and had promised so much more!

Lola whimpered and as soon as her legs relaxed around his head, Lynn Sr. stood up and drove his cock back inside her. Her pussy was still quivering from her orgasm and Lola's eyes rolled back as he hammered away.

""Oh, oh, oh!" Lola cried out repeatedly as he fucked her with long hard strokes. Lola lifted her legs and he winced when she slammed her heels against his chest.

"Step back," Lola breathed, her face flushed with passion and her hair plastered to her now sweaty cheeks.

Lynn Sr. stepped back and smiled, when Lola stood up, then turning around knelt on the chair. Folding her arms on the chair, she rested her head on them and pointed her perfect ass at him.

Taking the invitation, Lynn Sr. plunged his cock into her and she cried out as his balls slapped against her clit. Putting his hands on her shoulders, Lynn Sr. cut loose, slamming her as hard as he could and loving the way she squealed for him.

Even as he tore into her he promised himself he would make it up to her. Next chance they got he would be slow and gentle with her, take his time between her legs and instead of fucking her, make love to her, show his little girl how much her daddy loved her.

"I've wanted this so bad!" Lola looked over her shoulder at him. "Take it, daddy, take me, I'm yours! I want to be yours, daddy, fuck me harder!"

He thrust as hard as he could and moaned when her amazing pussy was already working its magic. His knees were shaking and his thighs trembling. His balls tightened and he moaned as he prepared to come for the second, but hopefully not the last time tonight.

Lola pulled forward, removing his cock from inside her and rolling onto her back in the chair, grabbed his cock and stroked it. Lynn Sr. moaned her name as his cock exploded, sending a long thick stream of cum across her flat chest.

"Oh, yes~." Lola purred as she aimed his cock back and forth, covering both her nipples and a good portion of her chest with her father's cum.

"Oh fuck," Lynn Sr. moaned as she jerked him off, squeezing every drop she could from his now spent cock

"Mmmm~." Lola released his cock and scooping some of his cum up with her fingers sucked them into her mouth.

"You're a wild little princess, aren't you?"

"I'm whatever you want me to be," Lola smiled up at him.

Lynn Sr. picked his shirt up and wiped the cum from her tits as she giggled. She stood up and after kissing him, pointed to the chair. "Sit down for me?"

Lynn Sr. sat down and laughed when she crawled naked into his lap. Putting her arms around him, and burrowed into his chest.

"This is where I belong, daddy," Lola sighed.

"I couldn't agree more," He whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"I want you to always want me."

"I will princess, but..." Reality hit him. "Your mother. I do..."

"Love her, I know and I do too, and I want you guys to be happy," Lola said as she kissed his chest. "But you can love me too and I'll do all the things mom won't. You'll be happy, she'll be happy you're not bugging her anymore. I'll be happy because I'll have my daddy whenever I want him. I don't mind sharing you with mom, I want you to be with mom, but I want to be your favorite."

"You will be, honey, you will be." Lynn Sr. stroked her hair and she yawned.

"Sleepy." She said in a faraway voice.

"It's early," Lynn Sr. pointed out, then frowned when his only reply was her suddenly deep breathing. Lynn Sr. shivered at a sudden chill in the room and flinched at the sight of a thin red trail of smoke coming from Lola's nose as she breathed.

"What the hell?" He watched the smoke gather into a large ball then with a loud popping sound vanish.

Where the smoke had been now stood Familia. she was naked and her red breasts were heaving, her black nipples hard.

"Wow, that was fun," She smiled at him. "You made your daughter very happy, Lynn."

"She'll remember this, right?" he asked hopefully.

"In every detail, but it's easier for me to leave when the person is sleeping. She'll wake up shortly and I think you should get a little nap in too Lynn." She laughed. "Your nights just beginning because that sexy little minx has wanted you really bad."

"Right… " He couldn't stop staring at Familia's body. Sure, the red skin and black nipples were odd looking, but damn she looked good.

"Oh!" She giggled, "I always forget the clothing gets lost." She snapped her fingers and her former attire appeared on her.

"It's been a blast, Lynn." Amare appeared next to his sister, slipping his arm around her shoulders. "But we have one last couple to make happy tonight."

"Thank you!" Lynn Sr. held his sleeping daughter closer to him. "You're right, how the hell do people think this is wrong?"

"Because they have been brainwashed by morons," Familia sighed.

"But before we go, there's one thing Lynn," Amare's smile faded. "Tonight, we bestowed a very special gift upon you. The gift of not just your daughter's body, but her heart. You're married and sooner or later you may decide its Lola you want. Or eventually Lola may decide she needs someone to be just for her."

"Situations like this are dicey," Familia added. "When there's a third party the future is unclear, but there is one thing you need to know."

"What's that?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"That you appreciate this gift and that you treat your daughter with not just lust, but love. If she does decide she needs to move on to another, you will let her. You have a family, Lynn. A great one at that. You also have to think about them. I know you have your urges and Rita isn't completely putting out, but don't worry… she'll come around soon. She's a wonderful woman."

"Absolutely." He nodded.

"More importantly," Familia smiled, but this time it seemed cold, "You will never hurt, use or abuse Lola. That is all we ask of everyone we help, that you never spurn this gift and never mistreat your special family. If you do?"

'We'll come back," Amare raised his hand and Lynn's eyes widened when it burst into black flames, seeing what torture waited if he did. "And trust me, Lynn, you don't want that."

"I could never hurt my daughter," Lynn Sr. told him. "Not in anyway."

"Good to hear!" Amare's smile was back and stepping forward gave Lynn Sr. a handshake. "And you might want to get dressed. There's a Buzz Lightyear and a Scarecrow about to ring your doorbell."

 ***Ding-Dong***

"Trick-or-Treat!" The two kids said from behind the door.

"Oh, Shit!" Lynn Sr. said, gently placing Lola down, and fumbled to pull on his pants.

. . .

"So how bad did she want it?" Amare asked as they walked down the street, getting complements for their 'costume'.

"Bad," Familia laughed as a group of kids ran past them, eager to get to the next house. "Barely had to nudge her. The only hang up she had was her mom. So, I just had to show her it would be best for her parents if she took care of her daddy and kept him satisfied. It would stop them from arguing."

"Check you out. If this love business doesn't work out, you should be a therapist," Amare joked. "So, who's our last lucky contestants?"

"Got a fun one," Familia smiled. "A mom lusting for her son, but with a twist."

"Do tell."

"Mom wants it rough. She's been dressing slutty, trying to get his attention and he gets pissed off at her and tells her she looks trashy and she's embarrassing herself. He gets really mad about it because…" She looked at him expectantly.

"Because seeing her like that makes him want her and he's mad at himself."

"Yup, beats off every time she shows herself off in her inappropriate attire. Lot of lust and that lust shows up aggressively for him and that's what mom wants; her baby boy to rough her up."

"No dad?"

"Nope, he flew the coop three years ago. This one will be easy, just a slutty mom looking to be punished by her sexy 17-year-old son. Even easier because seeing its Halloween, mom has actually bought some things she read about in a book to give her son."

"A love potion?" Amare laughed, "That's fucking hilarious."

"But makes our appearance easier."

"True," He grinned. "So I get to slip inside sonny boy and rough up mommy? Sounds good to me. Let's get going."

* * *

 **Act III**

Maria Santiago checked herself out in the full-length mirror. Her long black hair was pulled into pig tails and the short sleeved white blouse was so tight across her large breasts, that if she took a deep breath the buttons might pop.

Then again, she had bought it two sizes too small to get that effect. The plaid skirt was so short that when she turned to check out her backside in the mirror she could see the bottom of her ass cheeks.

She lifted the skirt, showing off the white lace thong and shook her well rounded ass in the mirror. Maria was tan skinned and the caramel skin of her ass looked good, but she yearned to have some color added to it. Some nice red hand prints and not just anyone's hands, but her son's.

She turned back to the mirror taking in her knee-high white stockings and the black heels she had bought earlier today. Leaning closer to the mirror she focused on her full lips which she had painted a deep red and batted her brown eyes in the mirror, noting the extra thick mascara she had used tonight.

"You look like a whore, Maria," She told herself with a smile.

She wasn't wearing a bra and her nipples were poking through the shirt. Rubbing them through the material she imagined the look on Bobby's face when he saw her. He would give her that disgusted, 'are you kidding' look and make some comment she looked like trash, or she was dressed like a skank.

She thought about going as a sluty nurse, but it felt to cliché for her since she was a real nurse. She figured the sluty schoolgirl look might finally win the day.

It was Halloween and this was supposed to be a costume, but she'd been dressing like this for months, trying to get Bobby to do more than bitch at her, but hoping she could entice him to take her, to treat her like the whore she was acting like.

She was sure she had him last week. She'd brought a guy his age back from some club and knowing full well her son was home. She'd started right there in the living room, dropping to her knees and sucking off the lucky stud who was taking the place of her son in her lust filled mind.

Sure enough she'd seen a shadow at the end of the hallway. She made a show of giving the guy, she couldn't even recall his name, Tad was it? One hell of a blow job, letting him cum all over her face.

She then laid back on the couch and the entire time her lover went down on her, she had played with her tits and kept her eye on that shadow that wasn't moving, which meant Bobby was taking in the show.

A show is exactly what Maria put on, letting him fuck her in every position then ending with him coming all over her tits. She'd made sure she was facing the hall to their rooms when she was getting it doggy style.

She showed Bobby how much his mother loved getting fucked by guys half her age and hoping he would want to be her next one. Hell, her last one, because that's all Maria wanted, was to have her son be her lover.

The next morning Bobby had laid into her saying she was a disrespectful slut and what the hell was she doing fucking right there in the living room. Maria had stood there, her pussy dripping as Bobby stood there angrily berating her.

As always, she had been modest. saying she was sorry and batting her eyes and pouting. What she really wanted to do was drop to her knees and show her son how bad she really was, but by being good to him!

Maria wanted more than him to be rough with her, she wanted him. All of him and desperately wanted Bobby to see her as a woman. But what she had been craving for months was for him to take her and she figured at his age she would get him by not being seductive and subtle. She showed him what she had to offer with that young lover and everything she would be happy to do for him.

But it hadn't worked, nothing had and she couldn't bring herself to simply go to him and admit her desire. What if she were wrong and there was no interest at all? That his anger was really just the anger of seeing his 43-year-old mom dress like she was half that age and act wanton?

Then he would leave and losing Bobby would break her heart, just as his father leaving had done. But Robert senior was a liar and a cheat. He had broken her heart, but it was good riddance once she had found out all the girls he had slept with.

But her son leaving would hurt her deeply. She loved Bobby and over the last couple of years that love had morphed from that of a mother for her son to her wanting him as a lover, as her everything.

Bobby was sweet, caring, responsible, damn good looking and he did everything he could to help around the apartment and take care of her and his sister. Her son was truly the man of the house and Maria longed for him to take that one more step and become the man in her bedroom.

She turned from the mirror and walking over to the window looked down into the alleyway. Bobby was down their playing handball with his friends and Maria sucked on her lip as she watched him beneath the floodlights, swinging his arm out to hit the ball.

His white t-shirt stretched across his broad shoulders and her pussy moistened at the sight of his biceps flexing as he swung his arm and hit the small ball against the wall. His jeans fit him snugly, showing off his fine ass, damn he was sexy. Maria thought.

But sweet too which made him even hotter. His temper tantrums at her outfits were out of character for him and she had taken that for a sign he was masking his true feelings. He did want her and was mad at himself.

Bobby toke a break from playing and turned to pick up the drink he had brought out there with him. As he leaned on the pillar to the train overpass and sipped his juice, she smiled. Maria always loved her sons contagious smile.

She stepped away from the window and walking across her bedroom stopped at her desk and frowned at the collection of powders in the small glass jars she had bought. Mixing them together and putting them in a drink was supposed to cause unbridled lust and desire in the person who drank it.

Had she really become this pathetic? That she would listen to a crack pot friend who believed in these remedies and 'potions' sold at a small shop run by a woman whose accent couldn't be more fake?

Apparently she had, because even as she mocked herself she began opening the jars while looking at the paper that explained how much of each should go in the drink.

"You're right, that won't get you your son," A voice spoke from behind her.

Maria spun and dropping the spoon on the floor, gasped. Sitting on her bed was a tall woman dressed as if it were a summer day, rather than the end of October. But that detail faded in comparison to the fact she was... red.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Maria reached behind her to pick up the sharp pair of scissors off her desk.

"My name is Familia and like that name indicates, I'm here to help you with your son."

"I don't know what you're talking about and you better leave," Maria pointed the letter opener at her. "Go take your funky costume somewhere else."

"Hey! You know how many decades it took to get my hair like this?" Familia touched the thick horns on her head.

"Get out!"

"You really want me to go Maria?" She shrugged. "I thought you wanted your son to desire you?"

"That's sick! I..."

"Are you going to lie to yourself?" Familia stood. "Were you not just this moment getting ready to mix a bunch of useless ingredients to give your son to make him want you…? By the way, that stuff would have just gave him diarrhea."

"H-how do you k-know that?" Maria asked nervously.

"I know a lot, but all that is important is I know you want that good looking young man out there to come into this room and on this bed," Familia said as she tapped the bed. "Take his mother good and hard the way she wants it."

"I... I don't believe this." Maria shook her head. "This is a sick joke."

"How can it be? Who else knows the person you bought that crap to seduce is your boy?" Familia sighed. "You're willing to believe in bootleg potions sold by a poser, but not someone who can really make it happen?"

"What are you, a witch or something?"

"Something," Another voice said.

Maria spun around and cried out when she saw a large, equally red man leaning against the door of her closet.

"Oh my God!" She yelled.

"Quite the opposite. I'm Amare and if you really want what you say you do I can make it happen, Maria."

"That's right," Familia walked past her to go stand by the new visitor. "My little brother here can help Bobby realize what he really wants and come get it."

"Shouldn't take much," Amare commented and looked Maria up and down and whistled. "You're one fine woman, Maria. You know all those sons who think being with their mother is gross? It's usually because their mom's kind of homely. But you?" he released a tiger's growl that rattled the windows. "One hot fucking milf!"

"T-thank you… I think." She looked back and forth between them. "Are you two... demons?"

"Bingo!" Familia clapped her hands. "And ones with a specific purpose and that is to share the gift my brother and I have been sharing for centuries, the gift of incest."

"Gift?"

"Most certainly!" Amare declared. "But that gift can't be given to just anyone. Only people like you, Maria who realize what you want and don't care it's supposed to be wrong. You're hot for your son and that's what called us here."

"And you can make that happen?" Maria asked skeptically. Maybe she'd fallen asleep and this was a weird dream, she thought.

"No, you're very much awake," Familia told her. "So, what's it going to be Maria? Want us to make those taboo fantasies a reality? Does the naughty schoolgirl want to be taken by her son?"

"… Yes," Maria said softly. What the hell, if it was only a dream she may as well go through with it. "But how? You're not going to make him do it are you?" She frowned. "Bad as I want him, I want him to want me."

"Nope, we're the mischievous type," Amare replied. "Know who hates us? Cupids, they say we're like twisted versions of them." He grunted disgustedly. "Those creeps wear diapers, who are they to talk?"

"You're a good mom, Maria," Familia came over and put her warm hand on her cheek. "You want him so bad, but you would never hurt him. That's why we're here, we only push the already willing."

"You're never going to come straight on to him," Amare took over. "Although your outfits should be getting through to him loud and clear," He quipped. "But Bobby's a good kid, and he's not going to admit what you're really doing to him."

"What I'm doing to him?" She asked, did he really mean what she thought he meant?

"Cock teasing the shit out of that kid." He told her. "Your plan is working Maria. He's not mad at you, he's mad at him for looking at your body and wanting it," He grinned, "In his fantasies he is giving his slut mom exactly what she's begging for."

"So, all my brother is going to do is slide on in and remove that nagging little 'I shouldn't do this' from your son," Familia said.

"But what happens when he," Maria pointed at Amare, "Leaves?"

"Up to you two. Something tells me tonight will be just the beginning. There's as much love for you as lust, Maria."

"But you have to give him permission," Familia explained. "You have to tell us you want our help or we will have to leave."

"No price?"

"You consummating your taboo love is our reward," Familia said with a smile.

"Pissing off the Cupids is just icing on the cake," Amare smirked.

"Yes," Maria said immediately, "Please make my son know he can have everything he wants from me."

"Be careful," He winked. "Kid's got some backdoor fantasies going."

"Then he can have it," Maria told him, staring into Amare's black eyes.

"Damn, if our mom was that hot, I wouldn't have ended up with you!" Amare told his sister.

She swung at him, but her hand passed through empty air as he vanished amidst a loud laugh and puff of smoke.

"What do I do now?" Maria asked.

"Just wait right here," Familia said. "Bobby will come in soon and this time it's going to play out just the way you want it to."

"Will he be...?" Maria licked her lips. "Forceful?"

"Yes," Familia nodded. "But after that, love him sweetly. He craves your embrace as much as what is between your legs."

"I feel the same way. You sure you're a demon? You seem to want us to be happy."

"Your happiness pisses of the sanctimonious assholes who set these dumb rules in the first place. Your happiness mixed with their consternation is what we live for." Familia kissed Maria on the cheek. "Enjoy your boy."

Maria started to reply, but Familia had vanished as quickly as her brother had. She shook her head, part of her still wondering if this was a crazy dream.

Nonetheless she walked over, sat on her bed and with her nipples aching and her pussy already wet from just the thought of Bobby wanting her, waited for her son.

Maria sat up on the bed when she heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs leading to their apartment door. After sitting on the bed for a half hour, she had decided she must have been dreaming. Bobby wasn't coming down here. She stretched out on the bed, wondering how she could be dressed this sexy and end up getting undressed and going to bed just because it was easier to sleep than be frustrated.

But as soon as she heard Bobby's heavy footfalls coming down the hall, she dared to hope that it had been real. She stood up and went to the door, listening to see if was going to pass her room on the way to hers.

Her hopes sank when he did walk right past her door and a few seconds later shut the door to his room. She thought about going to him, but screw it. She'd been so excited at the idea tonight could have been the night that she was now too discouraged to try and get him going yet again.

Bobby's door opened again and she heard him head back down the hall and enter the bathroom. Maria sat there imaging her son in the shower. Thinking of his body covered in soap and wishing she could slip in behind him and jerk him off from behind, cup his balls, stroke his cock and make him come right there in the shower.

He would turn around, sink to his knees and Maria would put her foot on his shoulder and push her wet pussy in his face. After a few minutes she stood up and paced back and forth so she wouldn't succumb to masturbating on the bed. There was still a chance.

Maria heard the door open and hesitated with her hand on the doorknob. She wanted to ask him into her room to see what he thought about her 'costume' for the party she was lying about going to. But the weird red siblings had told her Bobby would come to her.

She emitted a startled yelp when Bobby knocked on the door inches from her face.

"Hey, mom, got a minute?"

She took a few steps back so she wouldn't sound like she had been right at the door. "Sure honey, come on in."

The door opened and when Bobby entered, Maria's pussy gushed. He was shirtless, just wearing a pair of jeans and her first thought was to wonder if he had underwear on beneath them. His black hair was still wet and there were a few stray drops of moisture on his skin where he had missed toweling off.

He looked so fucking good! All Maria wanted to do was drop to her knees, pull his pants open and...

"Hey, mom, I was wondering if I could use your…-" Bobby had begun, but stopped and looked her up and down, causing her heart to pound. "Jesus Christ, Mom, what the hell are you wearing?"

"My costume!" She smiled. "Like it?" She turned around for him, making sure she bent over slightly, just enough to ensure he would see the lower part of her ass.

"You look ridiculous," Bobby said.

That wasn't what she had been hoping for, but told herself to be patient, something would happen tonight. It had to or she was going to end up all but raping him at some point.

"You really think I look bad?" She pushed her lips into a pout that would match her school girl look. "I guess I'm too old to look good in this."

"You look good, mom," Bobby stopped and narrowed his eyes as if unsure of what he just said and her hopes rose. "You're just too old to be dressing like that period. You look..."

"I look what?"

"Slutty, mom, you look fucking slutty." He threw his arms up. "Just like you've dressed slutty for the last six months."

"Sorry, you don't approve." Maria gave her head a toss, shaking her pig tails around. "I am the parent here you know."

"No, I don't know." Bobby told her, and stepped up to her and a wave of heat flowed through her at the anger in his eyes. "You're the one acting like a teenager, dressing slutty and bringing guys home."

"It's my home."

"And you have a room. I can't believe you banged that guy right in the living room!"

"How do you know I did that?" She asked, carefully keeping the smile off her face.

"I…" Bobby froze, realizing he had just admitted he had seen her. "I-I could hear it from upstairs, had to put my damn headphones on."

"What do you care?" Maria shrugged. "I deserve some fun and I think I look good like this, don't you?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?" Bobby asked. "Are you saying I look at you?"

"Do you?" Maria did smile this time. "What's the matter, Bobby? You're looking kind of flustered."

"I'm pissed off my mother dresses like a whore in front of me. Look at you now, dressing like a slutty girl half your age. Pigtails, mom, really?"

"I understand," She said softly, "You don't like it because it drives you crazy."

"Damn straight it does," Bobby nodded. "And when I get mad like this and you smile at me, like it's funny, like you want me to be mad."

"But why does it make you so mad, baby?" She asked, sweetly, "I like to dress sexy, I like to feel sexy. Why does that bother you?"

"It bothers me because it's not right… I'm your son."

"What does how I dress have to do with who you are?" Maria asked.

Maria's breathing was getting heavier, even though nothing had happened yet, she was convinced it would. Unlike prior arguments, Bobby was blatantly staring at her nipples which were hard from desire and rubbing against the shirt.

"You're not even wearing a bra," Bobby confirmed what he'd been focusing on.

"You didn't answer me," Maria said. She could hear the excitement in her voice, but he seemed oblivious to everything, but her body as his eyes continued to roam up and down. "Why does you being my son matter with how I dress?"

"Because it's..." His mouth worked, but nothing came out. It was if he were fighting the next thing he wanted to say. "You're..." Again he appeared to be struggling.

"I'm what, honey?" Maria asked softly, "You can tell me."

"Don't talk all sweet to me," Bobby said heatedly. "You're not sweet, not at all."

"What do you mean?"

"A sweet mother doesn't walk around dressed like that and acting the way you do."

Bobby was breathing hard and his eyes were once again on her prominent nipples, it was if he couldn't look away.

"You're always showing yourself to me, you're always..." He hesitated again, but this time the words came out in a rush. "You're always teasing me, mom. Showing off your big tits and that fine ass and those long legs."

Oh my God! A thrill of excitement ran through Maria, accompanied by a wave of heat between her thighs.

"I'm teasing you?" She struggled to keep the excitement from her voice

"Yes, you're teasing me and you know it," Bobby said as he stepped so close to her his chest pressed against hers and she groaned from the contact. "You're a cock teasing whore."

"You're right," Maria said as she put her hands on his arms, squeezing his firm muscles. "I like teasing you."

"You do more than tease, mom, it's like you're begging for it," Bobby paused and she could feel him trembling beneath her touch

"Begging for what?"

"For this!" Bobby announced. Maria cried out in surprise when he grabbed her shirt and ripped it open.

Buttons flew across the room and the sound of her shirt tearing along with the violence of his action sent a wave of heat through her.

"Roberto!" She exclaimed, trying to sound shocked rather than aroused. "I'm your mother!"

Maria attempted to cross her arms over her exposed breasts, but Bobby caught her wrists in his hands and forced her arms down. The strength in his grip and how easily he over powered her, caused her to whimper in excitement.

"Now you're modest?" He laughed, but his eyes were on her now bare breasts and she loved the look of mixed anger and desire in them. "Stop acting like this isn't what you want!"

Bobby grabbed her breasts and Maria squealed when he squeezed them hard in his powerful hands, then again when he gave her nipples a hard pinch.

"Bobby you're hurting me!" She moaned, but to her ears there was nothing but pleasure in that sound.

"No, I'm just giving you what you're asking for you fucking slut!"

Bobby grabbed her right pigtail and yanked her head back. Maria groaned at the sharp pain, but it was nothing compared to the pleasure she derived from her son burying his face in her chest and sucking her nipple into his mouth.

He held her head back, and slipping his arm around her waist, held her in place as he sucked first one of her swollen nipples, then the other.

"Stop it!" Maria begged. "Please Bobby, you...you can't so this! I'm your mom!"

"My mom who's a cock teasing whore!" Bobby released her hair and caused her to yelp when he gave her breast a hard slap. "You've been showing these tits off for months! Making me think about them, making me want them."

"You want your mother's tits?" She asked. Maria gritted her teeth as he once again punished her nipples, by pinching them, "What else do you want?"

She had planned on playing meek and timid, pretending she really didn't want him to take her, but she couldn't hold back. She had wanted this and to hear him say she'd making him want her, caused her to egg him on.

"I want everything," Bobby told her and grabbing the back of her head, pressed his lips violently to hers.

Maria gasped at the force of the kiss, but she eagerly responded, trying to match his intensity as he practically devoured her mouth. Bobby's hand was still on her breast, squeezing it hard and his fingers were wrapped tightly in her hair, holding her face to his.

His tongue drove between her lips and she moaned when it slid across hers. Maria reached between them, unsnapping his jeans.

"Fucking slut!" He snapped, "Look at you going after your son's cock."

"I want it!" Maria stated. She pulled his zipper down and moaned when her fingers rubbed along his pubic hair, no underwear!

"You don't touch it." Bobby grabbed her wrists and forced her arms behind her back.

"No, stop it!" She moaned, even though she was making no effort to fight him.

Pinning her wrists together, he took them in one of his large powerful hands, holding them tightly and with his free hand pulled the loosely knotted tie over her head. He reached behind her and as he slipped the tie around her wrists and pulled it tight, he lowered his head and once again attacker her lips with his.

Maria moaned and squirmed as her son bound her wrists, but as she had before; her lips met his with equal force. She moved side to side, sliding her aching nipples against his hard chest and groaned in pleasure when his hands came back around from behind her to grab them.

His fingers teased across her nipples and for a moment his kiss slowed and became softer, his lips sliding across hers. This time when his tongue entered her mouth it gently caressed hers. For the first time since he'd ripped her blouse open, Bobby made a sound of pleasure deep in his throat as they kissed.

"Hmm," Maria purred, leaning against him and playfully sucking on his tongue. "That's it, baby," she whispered against his lips. "Just take what you want," She moaned when he squeezed her nipples harder, "And give mommy what she needs."

"What you need is to be treated like the nasty skank you've been acting like," Bobby told her.

Maria cried out when he grabbed her shoulders and shoved her backwards. Unable to use her arms for balance, she staggered a couple of steps until her legs hit the edge of her bed and she sat down on it. Bobby was immediately on top of her and catching both her pigtails in one hand yanked her head forward.

He pushed his jeans down and Maria licked her lips when his cock sprang free.

"Oh, honey~," She whispered at the sight of his long thick cock.

His purple head was dripping and she tried to move forward, her mouth wide open to take her son's beautiful cock into it. She whimpered in pain and frustration when he held her back by her hair.

Bobby gave her a nasty smile that sent a shiver through her and holding his cock he asked, "This what you want, mom?"

"Yes!" She moaned, and then yelped in surprise when he slapped her in the face with it. He was so big and he had hit her so hard it stung her cheek, but she didn't care, she just wanted it. Bobby laughed and proceeded to whip his mother's face with his cock, smacking it repeatedly against her cheeks.

She felt his precum dripping down her face and whining in frustration pulled against his grip, ignoring the pain in her scalp and trying to get her mouth on him. Her lips grazed the tip, but with a laugh, Bobby pulled it away from her.

"How's it feel to be teased?" Bobby demanded and punctuated his question by slapping her right breast hard enough to make her yelp. "How does it feel to have something you want shoved in your face and not be able to have it?"

He pushed his cock against her cheek and wiped it in circles, smearing his precum all over her.

Maria struggled against the tie and not as an act. She wanted her hands free to grab that beautiful cock and shove it in her mouth, then her pussy, maybe even her ass at this point.

"That's what you've been doing to me," Bobby continued, while dragging his cock along her forehead and down her other cheek, leaving a sticky trail all over her face. "Showing off, making me think of you, making me want you, but never giving it to me!"

His words had her as hot as his cock did. He had wanted her! All this time her teasing had been working! Those two things, demons, spirits, whatever they were had been right. He lusted for her, but would never make the move until now.

"Shut your slutty mouth," Bobby cupped her chin and holding her mouth closed pressed the tip of his cock against her lips.

Maria whimpered pathetically as the object of her lust was dripping down her chin. Her entire face was sticky and glistening and sitting here with her tits out, her hands bound and her son tormenting her with his cock.

Maria felt totally sexy, slutty, dirty and oh so fucking wet!

Bobby was breathing hard, his chest heaving and his hand was trembling on her head, His eyes were bright with excitement and lust and Maria yearned for him to stop teasing and give it to her. No sooner had the thought crossed her mind, Bobby pushed his cock hard into her lips.

"Take it."

Maria eagerly opened wide and groaned when he eased his cock slowly into her mouth. He stopped and wrapping her lips tightly around his hard shaft, she bobbed her head. Bobby moaned and his eyes widened as he watched his mother sucking his cock. He had waited so long for this, had dreamt of it for months.

Maria moaned as she moved her head faster and took more of him into her hot wet mouth. She looked up at him, her large brown eyes wide and as filled with lust as his own, as she devoured her son's big cock.

"Yes," Bobby breathed. "Suck that cock, you little slut."

"Mmm, your slut~," She whispered around the tip as she teased her tongue around the edge of it.

"My slut mother," Bobby told her. "My mother who doesn't pay attention to her own rules." Maria gasped when he shoved his cock hard into her mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouthful," He laughed, then taking her pigtails in each hand pulled her face against him.

Maria gagged as Bobby's huge cock was buried deep in her throat, but opened wider and accepted every inch of him. Her nose was buried in his pubic hair and his balls were pressed against her chin.

Bobby held her there and looking up at him, she whimpered for him. Bobby pulled his hips back, removing his cock halfway, then thrust into her mouth again. This time she was ready for him and with a gurgling moan easily took him deep.

"That's it, mom. This is how you want it isn't it?" Bobby pulled and pushed, using her pigtails as handles and fucking her face. "Nice and rough, nice and nasty."

Maria's only answer was a wet moaning sound as he thrust his hips and was now pounding his cock into her mouth. Her eyes were watering and was making gurgling and gagging noises as he face fucked her like she was some whore.

But that's what she was, a whore. Only a whore would be sitting here moaning, her pussy soaking through her thong as her son brutally fucked her mouth. Bobby ripped his cock from her mouth and she gasped as a long thick trail of drool and precum came with it, dripping down her chin and all over her tits.

The warm fluid slid across her nipples and Maria squirmed on the bed, grinding her ass into the mattress, she needed to cum so badly! Her attention was pulled away from her yearning pussy and back to her mouth when Bobby thrust his cock back into it so hard his balls slapped her chin.

He pulled her hair harder and faster, now leaving his cock still and working her mouth along his sloppy wet shaft. Maria opened as wide as she could, allowing her spit to ooze out onto his cock and make it even wetter.

She was making sloppy wet sucking and gulping sounds like a porn star and the entire time keeping her watering eyes on his face. Bobby was staring down at her, a mixed look of surprise and desire on his face, as if he couldn't believe he was standing there using his mother's mouth and she loved every minute of it.

Bobby worked his hips again, now savagely taking her mouth. The head of his cock was hitting the back of her throat and she alternately gagged and moaned as he continued face fucking his mother.

He was breathing harder and his cock was twitching in her mouth as he ravaged his mother's mouth. Each time he thrust into her all Maria could imagine was him fucking her other lips, pounding her pussy this hard and fast.

"Take it!" he moaned. "Suck that fucking cock, mom. Suck that cock the way you made me want you to!"

She moaned at his words and shook her head back and forth, working her mouth around his shaft as he wildly plunged it into her face.

"You love it don't you?" Bobby asked. "Love me fucking your slutty mouth, love your son treating you like a pig!"

"Hmm-mm," She gurgled as long lines of spit trailed from the corners of her mouth and her makeup ran down her face from her watering eyes.

"You look so fucking good," He commented. "Like a real whore, like a real… " he stopped and gasped as his cock twitched in her mouth. "Like one of those nasty mothers in the movies I started watching because of you."

He fucked her harder, but his hips were not in rhythm, but jerking as he was losing control. "Watching those mom's wishing they were you, picturing you being my slut, being my dirty fucking... Oh fuck!"

Bobby called out and Maria squealed loudly when his cock erupted in her mouth. He had been balls deep and his thick hot cum sprayed down her more than willing throat. Bobby held himself there, pressing her face into him as his cock jumped and jerked, filling her mouth.

Maria whimpered and moaned as she worked her mouth, milking her son's cock, fighting to get every drop. She slid her tongue out along his balls and moaned when his cum spilled from her mouth and down her face.

"All of it," Bobby moaned, now pumping his cock hard into her mouth. "Every fucking drop, take every fucking drop."

Maria didn't need to be told, she was sucking hard enough to hollow her cheeks as her son pumped his hips, emptying his balls into his slutty mother's greedy mouth. With a moan, Bobby pulled his cock from her and taking a sticky stream of cum laced spit with it.

It dripped down his shaft to his balls and letting one of her pigtails go, he lifted his cock against his stomach and shoved her face into his balls. Maria didn't need him to tell her what he wanted because it was what she wanted.

She slurped and sucked and slicked, cleaning cum from his balls and causing him to moan as she bathed them with her swirling tongue. Bobby pulled back from her and grabbing her shoulders yanked her to her feet.

Maria yelped as he spun her around and grabbing her collar literally tore the white shirt off of her, pulling it down her arms and ripping the sleeves as he yanked it over her tied hands. He shoved her in the back, bending her over the bed and her pussy gushed when he grabbed her skirt and pushed it up over her hips.

Bobby grabbed her thong, yanked it to the side and Maria screamed in pleasure as her son drove his still rock hard cock into her sopping wet pussy.

"Fuck!" She cried out as her son slammed balls deep inside her. He was so big!

Bobby didn't tease or toy with her, he squeezed her hips so hard she whimpered and hammered away at her pussy, fucking her so hard the bed was rocking.

"Yes, baby, yes!" She moaned. "Fuck me, give me that big cock! Oh, take your slutty mom, she needs it!"

"All whores do." Bobby leaned over and grabbing the back of his mother's head shoved her face into the bed. Maria moaned as the cum and other fluids on her face was smeared into it while her son fucked her harder than she had ever been fucked in her life. She could hear his cock entering her sloppy pussy and feel his balls slapping against her swollen clit.

Bobby gathered her pig tails in one hand and pulling on them, lifted her partway off the bed. The pain in her head, from him holding her up by her hair was eclipsed by the pleasure of him pounding his cock even deeper at this angle.

"Fucking slut," Bobby exclaimed and punctuated his words with a hard stinging slap to her right ass cheek.

"YES!" Maria cried. "Spank me! Mommy's been a bad girl, baby! Thinking bad things about her son!"

Bobby struck her left cheek with a slap so hard it sounded like a gunshot. Maria yelped and wiggled her stinging ass at him, begging him for more and he gave it to her. Oh, how he gave it to her. Continuing to hammer away at her stuffed and delighted pussy, Bobby repeatedly struck her ass.

He went from cheek to cheek and wasn't holding back. Each blow caused a fiery stinging sensation, but also another wave of pleasure through her body. Maria could feel her ass swelling and burning and forcing her head to the side, looked into the mirror opposite the bed.

She whimpered at the sight of her son behind her, fucking her while her hands were tied behind her. Her ass was sunburn red and she could make out the shape of not only his hand, but each finger on that side of her ass.

Bobby was timing the slaps with his thrusts so each time his cock was buried inside her he hit her. Maria's legs were trembling and her pussy contracting as her son fucked and spanked her. Her nipples were just grazing the sheet and the stimulation added to her pleasure.

"Oh, keep fucking me!" She moaned, as her back arched and she pushed her ass against him, her body tensing, straining for release.

Bobby fucked her even faster and his balls striking her clit had her right on the edge.

"Oh, please~!" She moaned, "Please don't stop! Please give it to me!" Bobby's mother begged, "Please fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck..."

Maria's words turned into a loud wail when her body exploded into the orgasm she had waited months for, the orgasm her _son_ had given her. She squealed over and over, bucking her hips into him and enjoying the sounds of her son's moans as her pussy convulsed around his relentless cock.

Bobby stopped spanking her and still holding her hair in one hand, grabbed the tie between her wrists and yanked up on that, pulling her off the bed. He pounded into her, the new angle adding to her body's pleasure and she howled as the most powerful orgasm of her life tore through her.

"Oh my God!" She moaned as the last waves of her climax left her body trembling. "Oh my God, baby!"

Bobby stopped fucking her and sliding his cock out once again spun her around to face him.

"That's not how I wanted you to come!" Bobby shouted angrily and pushing her back into a sitting position grabbed her head and showed his dripping cock back into her mouth.

"How's your pussy taste?" he asked, "How do you taste on your son?"

Her answer was to moan, her eyes rolling back as she sucked her juices from her son's still amazingly hard cock. Oh, please let this not just be tonight, Maria begged to the demons hoping they could hear her. Please let this be every night!

Bobby removed his cock from her mouth and roughly pushed her onto her back on the bed. Maria grimaced from the discomfort of having her arms pinned behind her, but it was quickly forgotten when Bobby dropped to his knees, lifted her legs up and shoved his face between her thighs.

"Oh, yes~!" She squealed when her son plunged his tongue inside her.

He swirled his tongue and she heard him moan as he received a mouthful of his mother's sticky juices. He pumped his tongue in and out, fucking her with it and Maria squirmed on the bed, yearning to be able to play with her tits.

Bobby slid his tongue from her pussy and she cried out when he shoved two fingers inside her. She rested her foot on his shoulder as he pumped them hard and fast and sliding his tongue up, found her aching clit. Maria cried out as he swirled his tongue around it and then sucked it hard into his mouth.

Her son didn't lick her pussy, he attacked it. Maria lay there moaning and yelping as he pounded his fingers into her while sucking her clit so hard his lips smacked. He alternated flicking his tongue up and down and side to side across her hard button, then sucking it roughly.

He released her other leg and as she draped her leg over his shoulder he reached up and caught her nipple between his fingers.

"Oh, Bobby!" She groaned as she pushed her heel into his shoulder.

She saw him wince, but like her, she could tell it was nothing compared to the pleasure he was gaining from licking his mother's pussy. Bobby's eyes were on hers and there was a slight smile on his face as he now teased his tongue around her pink nub, making a show of it.

His fingers pounded noisily into her sopping slit and her thighs were wet from her dripping. Bobby's face was already glistening and sticky from her quivering pussy and damn did her look good down there.

He squeezed her nipple harder and she whimpered and sliding her other foot onto his shoulder, she pushed, arching her back off the bed. She curled her toes into her shoes and released a shuddering moan as despite just coming her body was gearing up for another orgasm.

"Right there!" She groaned as he licked her pussy furiously. "Right… Oh my God!"

She screamed when Bobby shoved a finger hard into her ass and she went off like a rocket. Maria threw her head back and wailed like a banshee, screaming repeatedly as her second orgasm in ten minutes exploded through her.

She thrust her hips up and down, smearing her pussy into his flickering tongue and crying out as her pussy and ass convulsed around his fingers. Maria writhed and wiggled on the bed, moaning continuously as her son kept her orgasm flowing.

"Oh goddamn," She sighed, her legs falling limply from his shoulders leaving matching red welts where her heels had dug in.

Maria lay there staring at the ceiling, her heart pounding and her body still trembling from the aftereffects of her second powerful climax. Bobby eased his fingers from her holes, then standing grabbed her feet, pushed her legs in the air and entered her.

"OH GOD!" She called out as using her heels as handles, Bobby spread her legs as wide as he could and tore into her.

Bobby smiled down at her as he hammered her pussy mercilessly. Maria moaned and yelped, but otherwise lay there unmoving, just letting her son have his way with her. Bobby was sweating and the moisture made the muscles in his chest and arms stand out even more.

Lifting her head from the bed, Maria moaned out, "Untie me, Baby, let me touch you, let me feel you."

"You want to be untied?" Bobby asked, slowing his thrusting. "Okay, if you insist."

He withdrew from her and she cried out, when he used her legs to flip her over onto her stomach. Bobby pushed her all the way onto the bed and crawling between her legs, shoved his cock inside her. Maria tried to force herself up, but he put his hand in the middle of her back, pinning her down.

He pulled the tie from around her wrists, then holding them put her arms up over her head and held them there beneath his as he fucked her. Maria was yelping into the bed as she was lying flat beneath him, his cock driving straight into her.

Bobby was stretched out over her, his breathing heavy in her ear as he fucked her so hard she was bouncing on the bed. She looked up to see her hand held beneath his and the sight made her shiver in excitement. My god, was he taking her! She had never been fucked in this position before and she found herself wondering if he'd seen this in a movie or done it to some lucky little slut.

Bobby's breathing was getting louder and there was a slight gasp at the end of each breath. His hands were trembling on hers and she felt his body tense. He moved, placing his knees on the backs of hers and releasing her hands, put his in the middle of her back and proceeded to fuck her harder than before.

She howled beneath him as he pushed her into the bed causing her to bounce back up into his relentless cock. Bobby was fucking her so hard it was bordering on painful, but at the same time she wished it would never end.

Bobby gave her several more savage thrusts and with a loud moan came inside her.

"Oh, yessss~!" She squealed at the sensation of her son's cock erupting, sending his hot cum deep into his mother's pussy. "Give it to me!" She moaned as he fucked her slowly now, but each thrust ending in another squirt of cum.

Bobby whimpered in her ear and as his cock twitched one last time, giving her the last of his cum, he slumped down on top of her.

"Breath, baby," Maria whispered. "Just relax, hmmm~," She sighed. "I can feel your heart beating."

"Damn," Bobby said softly in his mother's ear. "That was... damn."

"Yes, it was," She replied.

They lay there quietly for a few minutes and Maria moaned as she felt his cock soften inside her. Bobby then rolled off of her to lay on his back next to her and said, "I can't believe we did that."

"I can't believe we waited," she laughed.

With a groan, she forced her sore, but satisfied, body to move. She turned onto her side and slid over next to him, putting her hand on his chest.

"Mom, I'm... I'm sorry," Bobby said.

"Sorry? For what? Honey, that was amazing!"

"I… I was too rough." Bobby looked upset. "I was just so frustrated. You've been teasing me for so long and I don't know what came over me, something just... just snapped and I did that."

"That, was exactly what your mother wanted, baby." She kissed his cheek. "Honey I wanted you to take me like that, not sure why, but God, I've dreamed of it. Its why I've teased you."

"You're not mad?"

"Baby, I am pretty damn satisfied," Maria said. "Now that you have, would you... want to again?"

"Can we?" Bobby looked at her and no longer looked angry, now he looked like the sweet son, her man of the house he'd been to her for the last year. "I really want you, mom."

"I want you too, sweetie," She yawned, suddenly exhausted.

"And I love you," Bobby said, his eyes closing, as if he were as tired as her.

"Love you too," Maria had to force the words out as her eyes could no longer stay open and she slipped into a sudden sleep.

. . .

"Now that's some role reversal," Amare laughed, peeking through the window from the fire escape where they stood watching Maria and Bobby sleep. "She's going to feel that spanking for days."

"You're just jealous because you can't turn my ass any redder than it already is," Familia, quipped, then sighed. "But you do try." She frowned. "Any real affection beyond that desire to treat his mother like a slut?"

"Oh, yeah, Bobby's got a sweet spot for mom, but he was mad at himself about it. Her teasing added to that and this is how it had to come out," Amare shrugged. "She didn't mind."

"True."

"So, are we good here? You ready to head back home… see if we can have some 'fun' of our own?" Amare asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Not yet, I want to be sure about these two," Familia pointed into the room. "I hate to think it's just going to be incest BDSM."

"It's not, you just heard the kid apologize for treating his mom like the slut she is. Besides, why would it matter? We did our job, we got them together, if all they want it that, who cares? Now! How about that love making I mentioned?"

"I like happy endings," Familia told him. "And I don't just mean on my face, pig." She cut off one of his standard dirty remarks. "Let's wait around a little bit."

"Fiiiiine," Amare groaned. "But what are we going to do while we wait?"

"Oh, I don't know… " Familia winked and getting down on her hands and knees caused her shorts to vanish. "You could think of something," She laughed. "I know the rough stuff gets you hot, so come get it, little brother~."

"Don't mind if I do, sis." His pants disappeared and kneeling behind his sister, he grabbed her hips and with a sly smile plunged his cock into her eternally tight ass causing her to emit a squeal so high pitched all the dogs in the neighborhood began to bark.

. . .

Maria was awoken by Bobby's lips gently brushing hers. She opened her eyes and smiling down at her, he lowered his head and kissed her again. She sighed softly as unlike before, this kiss was slow soft and sweet.

He was on his side and as their kiss continued he rolled over between her legs and she moaned at the feeling of his once again hard cock pressing into her stomach. Wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders, she slipped her tongue in his mouth, darting it playfully across his.

Bobby moaned and moving down a little pushed his cock against her still wet pussy. Maria groaned as he slid it through her soft lips and moved her own hips, enjoying their kiss as they briefly teased each other.

Bobby eased his cock lower and they both sighed as he slowly entered her. Maria kissed him harder as his long thick cock filled her pussy. She was a little sore from the way he had fucked her before they'd fallen asleep, but he felt so good inside her, she didn't care.

Sliding his lips from hers, Bobby found the soft skin of her neck and gently suck on it as he moved his hips. He moved slowly and she savored every inch of her son's hard flesh as he took his time enjoying his mother's pussy.

"That feels so nice~," She purred as his lips slid along the length of her neck.

"So do you, mom," Bobby whispered in her ear, then flicked his tongue across it sending a pleasant shudder through her.

"Come down here," She told him, pulling on his shoulders.

Bobby let himself go, sliding his arms beneath hers and she groaned as he sank deeper into her as her breasts pressed against his chest and wrapping her legs around his waist, she pulled him deeper into her forbidden heat.

"I love you, mom," Bobby said softly, following his words with a sweet kiss.

"Love you too, baby," She sighed, now moving her hips in time with his.

Her lips sought his and they shared a long soft kiss. No sense of urgency to this one, their lips caressed and teased across each other while their tongues flitted in and out of the other's mouth. Maria tightened her arms and legs around her son, reveling in having him not only inside her, but in a loving, rather than lusty embrace.

Bobby broke the kiss and looking down at his mother, smiled. "You're not just sexy mom, you're beautiful."

"Hmm, not every day a mother hears that from her son," She returned the smile, then groaned when his hips moved faster.

"Not every day a son gets to make love to his mother," Bobby winked, then returned his lips to hers. Making love; that's exactly what they were doing and it surprised her; not that she wasn't enjoying every second of it, but after months of the fantasies being rough and dirty, Maria had never considered how sweet they could be together.

Bobby moaned into her mouth and she gasped when his hips moved faster and harder. His cock twitched inside her and she sighed softly and held him tight as he filled his mother with his hot cum.

"There you go, baby~," She whispered, kissing his neck as he came, "Give your mother every drop."

He released a soft whimper that caused her to smile and say softly, "I love you so much, Roberto."

"Love you too, mom." He kissed her. "I've been waiting to do that as much as I waited to be the way we were earlier."

"And I loved both ways." She smiled when he nuzzled his face into her neck as his cock softened inside her causing a few more drops to leak into her pussy, "And I love this, just being here with you."

"And I promise we'll be sweet a lot more than rough," Bobby told her.

"Well, let's not get carried away," Maria laughed. "Your mom is a dirty girl after all."

"My dirty girl?"

"I plan on being your everything, baby." She put her hand on the back of his head and cradled him to her.

As her son sighed contentedly into her neck, Maria sensed movement next to her, and looking over saw Familia peering into the window. When she saw Maria looking, she smiled, blew her a kiss and vanished in a puff of red smoke.

"Happy now?" Amare asked, standing in front of the bodega, leaning on the street light.

"Yes, I do feel better, seeing her hold him like that," She nodded

"Yeah, I had fun. But it's time to go back, sis. The night's almost over," Amare said, ready to teleport back to their home world.

"I know," Familia said, pouting. "But at least we'll be back real soon. I mean did you feel the energy in the Loud house? Who would have thought all those sisters had taboo dreams about their brother? Hell, even his own mom wants a piece of the action!"

"Yep, the lucky bastard. Looks like we got a lot of work to do with that family," Amare said.

"Oh! Which reminds me," Familia said as she concentrated and snapped her fingers.

"What was that for?" Her brother asked.

"Oh, just giving our thanks to a cute little goth girl," Familia smiled, wrapping her arms around her brother's neck and placing a sensual kiss on his lips. "Looks like a busted pipe just got a little girl's bed all wet and now has to bunk with her brother."

"Oh? And does this brother have feelings for his sister?" Amare asked with a grin, playing along, and returning the kiss.

"Mm-hm~," Familia nodded. "And something tells me after a _hot_ incident involving their big sister, he'll finally have the courage to tell his little sister how he feels."

"That was a real nice thing you did for her, sis… You sure you're not an angel?"

"HA, as if!"

* * *

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN**

\- Nostalgi-AH!


End file.
